Like a Game of Chess
by musicandme37
Summary: Brendan is in prison for a crime that he didn't commit, and only a select few believe that he is innocent. Ste, devastated and torn by the recent events and over who to believe, is desperate for answers, even if it means putting his own life in danger.
1. Chapter 1

My second Hollyoaks fic (Thanks to everyone who reviewed Please Don't Leave Me! Most appreciated!) because I am way too obsessed with Brendan and Ste. Spoilers for Hollyoaks Later. Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoaks, or it's characters, but maybe if I wish hard enough... :P

* * *

><p>Brendan traced a finger across the surface of the table, writing words that nobody else could see. That nobody else believed. <em>I'm innocent <em>he wrote, and wrote the same line over and over again.

He didn't even raise his eyes when the door to the room opened and the visitors began to file in and split off to the various tables all occupied by prisoners, just like himself. However, there was one difference between those prisoners and Brendan Brady. _I'm innocent _He wrote again, _I'm innocent._

He didn't even look up when somebody, whoever had taken pity on him today, whoever had cared, sat down opposite him. Brendan wrote _I'm innocent _on the table with his finger one more time, and then said it aloud. "I'm innocent."

"Now," The person replied, voice lowered and laced with venom. "That's not strictly true. Is it?"

Brendan looked up immediately "Stephen." He said, trying but failing to hide the relief in his voice. "Stephen. You're here."

"Yeah, I'm here." Ste leant onto his arms, eyes cold and narrowed. "But not for you. Cheryl begged me to. And also, I want to know why you killed Rae."

"I didn't kill her!" Brendan shot back, eyes flicking over Ste's face in desperation. "You gotta believe me Stephen! I was set up!"

"Set up?" Ste said "Set up? The murder weapon was in your bedroom! The judge found you guilty!"

"I didn't kill her!"

"But you did threaten her, didn't you? For Declan finding out you were gay? You said you'd kill her."

"For god's sake Stephen! Why would I threaten someone in front of a bunch of people and then kill them? That's just stupid because then everyone would think it was me."

"But they do think it's you. Everyone thinks you're a murderer. No…" Ste snapped his fingers "Not just a murderer, a serial killer."

"And what do you think?"

"I think that you're perfectly capable of murder. Because," Ste glanced around at the wardens lining the edge of the room and lowered his voice "Because you've already admitted to me that you killed Danny Houston."

"He was threatening you Stephen, he said he was going to kill you!"

"But Rae was threatening what you love as well: you're relationship with Declan."

"I would never harm a woman, you know that."

"Not Rae?"

"No."

"Not Bex. Not India?"

"Do you really think I would have killed those girls. Really? Deep down in your heart do you believe it was me?"

Ste's eyes dropped, only for a second, but it was as much evidence as Brendan needed. Ste didn't believe Brendan had done it, but he wanted answers.

"It wasn't me." Brendan insisted.

"But if it wasn't you, who was it?"

"Silas." Brendan said. God he hated that word.

"Who's Silas?"

"You know, the Costello's granddad,"

"An old man?" Ste sounded doubtful.

"I know it sounds insane, but it's not. Speak to Lynsey, she'll tell you everything."

"Time." One of the wardens shouted, and the visitors began to say their goodbyes.

"Please Stephen," Brendan begged, not caring how desperate he sounded. "Speak to Lynsey, she'll tell you everything. Please!"

Ste stood up, and Brendan let his eyes travel up and down Ste's body. He was wearing white tracksuit bottoms and a baby blue polo shirt. His eyes were filled with so many sparring emotions. So beautiful, his boy. But Ste wasn't his anymore. Brendan could feel him slipping further and further away. And now that he thought he'd murdered Rae…

Brendan reached out and caught Ste's wrist. "Stephen. I'm not a monster." He said, eyes searching Ste's expression. "I'm not a monster."

Ste pulled his arm away and walked away. Brendan sat back in his seat, defeated. Ste didn't believe him. "I'm innocent." Brendan said, before Ste disappeared through the door, and Brendan had to head back into the prison.

-H-

Amy looked up from where she was playing with Leah and Lucas in time to see Ste wrench open the front door and rush into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Ste!" She called out, getting up to follow him.

She found him curled up on his side on his bed, face buried in his pillow as his body shook with tears. "Ste! What is it? What's wrong?" She climbed onto the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe she's gone." He hiccupped as he struggled for breath. "She was one of my best friends."

Tears filled in Amy's eyes too and she cuddled up to Ste. "I know she was, and we'll all miss her so much. She was an amazing girl."

"Even though I was so horrible to her." Ste sobbed "I used her as a cover. I got her pregnant and…and yet she still cared about me so much."

"That's probably why Brendan did what he did. Because he knew how much she cared about you, and she kept interfering in his business."

"No!" Ste said, "I don't think he did it."

"What? You left here this morning ranting about how much you hated him for what he'd done and…wait…you've been to see him haven't you? You have! Ste! You said you wouldn't!"

"I had to. I had to get answers."

Amy sighed, she'd already figured out that Ste wasn't going to be able to stay away from Brendan for long. "And did you get the answers you wanted?"

Ste curled up further, voice muffled by the pillow "No, he's just confused me further."

"He told you he was innocent? And you believed him? Ste! You can't let him brainwash you again. Brendan is a bad man, you know that. He's perfectly capable of doing it. Don't fall for it all over again now you've finally gotten over him."

"That's part of the problem." Ste choked out. "I'm not over him. I never was."

"Oh Ste." Amy kissed the top of her best friend's head and held him tighter.

-H-

Hours later, Ste woke up to find he was still huddled in his bed, but that Amy had gone.

He looked at his watch and was surprised to discover it was only mid-afternoon.

He picked up his phone, making a hasty decision that he knew that he'd probably regret. "Lynsey? It's Ste. Is there any chance you can meet me in Relish? I need to ask you some questions. Great. See you there." He jumped out of bed, checked his hair in the mirror and rubbed at his eyes which were still slightly red due to his tears. Amy wasn't in the living room, and neither were the kids. Ste grabbed his jacket off the back of the sofa and locked up the flat when he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for those who reviewed chapter 1! Most appreciated! Now, on with chapter 2!

* * *

><p>In hindsight, Relish had not been the best place to meet Lynsey, as Ste found out when he stepped inside and saw that Rae was not standing behind the counter in her blue uniform. He swallowed hard, his eyes prickling with tears for the thousandth time since Cheryl and Warren had told him that she'd been killed, by Brendan no less, on the crowded street full of policeman and Hollyoaks residents. He sat himself at a booth, making sure to face away from the counter and stared at his clenched fists on the table, needing to focus his mind on something other than the friend he was never going to say again. The friend who was stuffed into Brendan's boot when the police caught Brendan in the woods.<p>

Brendan was adamant that he was set up, but by who? Silas? The seemingly innocent old man who lived with his daughter and grandchildren at the Dog in the Pond? Brendan seemed so certain of it that morning, so serious when he said that it was Silas, and not him, who had killed the three girls.

"Ste?"

The only person that could provide Ste with more information about Silas had just arrived, and was sliding onto the seat opposite him.

"Hi." He said, unable to stop his voice cracking.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me?" Lynsey asked, voice soft and expression vacant, as though she expected yet another person to tell her that she was insane, or that she knew about Brendan's murders and had created the accusation against Silas to cover for her friend, the real murderer. Since Brendan had been arrested, she'd become even more secluded from everyone as everyone turned against her.

"I went to see Brendan."

Lynsey's eyes lit up. "He'll be so happy that you did, I know Cheryl will be. So do you believe he's innocent?"

"I know what he's capable of. So up until this morning, even though Amy has said to me loads about domestic violence and murder being very different, I was certain that he did it. But then I went to see him this morning and he said he didn't. I've never seen him look like that before, apart from once, when he told me he loved me. He wasn't lying. And that's…well I don't believe he's innocent, but I don't believe he's guilty either."

"Did he tell you who really did it?" She asked, giving Ste every ounce of her desperate attention.

"He said Silas did but…"

"That's because it _is_ Silas!" Lynsey insisted.

"He told me you could explain why you think it's Silas." Ste said, taking a deep breath before saying "So tell me. Everything."

So Lynsey revealed every piece of evidence that she had gathered against Silas so far.

Ste listened to everything she had to say, head hurting slightly at the amount of information she had to give.

There was a hint of a smile on her face when Ste blinked slowly, mouth hanging open slightly, as her tirade ended. "Sorry." She said, "But no-one besides Brendan has sat down and actually listened to everything I've had to say."

Ste nodded, still taking it in, when he stopped at a certain piece of information. "He takes his victim's jewellery?"

Lynsey nodded. "My ring, India's daisy ring, Bex's unique ring that Doug gave her…why? Did Rae..."

"Rae didn't wear a ring." Ste started slowly, "But she had a necklace…"

"And I bet they didn't find it in the apartment, in Brendan's car or on Brendan."

"They couldn't find it."

"That's because Silas has it!"

"You are so sure it is Silas."

"I _know_ it's Silas. He's said things to me, threatened me. He knows I know and that no-one will listen to or believe me. Ste, you've got to believe me. No-one else but Brendan does. And now Silas has set him up and gotten him locked up. Out of the way."

"So you think Rae being in Brendan's car was a set up? That an _old man _set Brendan up? But Rae…"

"Would want you to find the truth about her real murderer. She was the type of girl who would investigate herself, charge into something headfirst in order to make things right, wasn't she? If you help me to uncover Silas, you can decide for yourself who the real bad guy is. Ste, please!"

"I'll think it over."

"Brendan can't wait much longer; I know he's going crazy in there."

Ste nodded despite himself. "When I went to see him, he was all edgy and uncomfortable. He doesn't belong there." He admitted in reluctant agreement. Prison clothing didn't look right on Brendan. Brendan didn't look right in that room among all the other prisoners that kept shooting Brendan unreadable looks. Brendan hadn't seemed to notice, care or acknowledge them. Ste had.

"And he's already getting on the wrong side of people." Lynsey's next words only confirmed Ste's concerns about the other prioners. "I go and see him nearly every day, and he tells me things he won't tell Cheryl. The only thing he won't admit is how scared he obviously is. Ste, you've got to help me get him out of there."

Ste stood up. "Thanks for coming to talk to me. I'll call you."

Lynsey sighed in defeat. "Just think over what I've told you. If we get enough people to suspect Silas, and gather more evidence, they will have to question him eventually, and when they do, the old man's going to crack. He's got to, if we have any chance of proving Brendan's innocence."

-H-

It was a long walk to the pub. People still stopped and whispered when Ste walked past them. _Did he know about the murders? He did sleep with the killer after all…_

They had no idea that Ste did know about a murder, just not the ones that Brendan was in prison for.

Ste had nothing to do with the girls murders, but he hated that people still looked at him with disgust.

"Pint." He said to Jack when he reached the bar.

Jack nodded, his usual smile not quite so natural and he set about getting Ste his pint.

Ste took it with a brief thanks, paid and then sat down in a lonely corner of the pub. He felt people watching him, their eyes burning accusingly into his soul. He glanced up and spotted two girls sitting at a table close by.

One, who had lots of frizzy dark hair, was purposefully whispering loudly to her friend, a small blonde, the two of them some of Frankie Osbourne's fostered brood.

"I can't believe he had something going on with the murderer. Bet he knew about them. He was questioned, because he was seeing Brendan at the time of the first two murders, but they obviously couldn't pin anything on him, but I bet he knew, like Brendan's sister did…"

"Shut up!" Ste hissed at them, startling them both. "You don't know anything about it. It's people like you who start rumours and egg on the police to make false accusations and arrest and question the wrong people. So just shut the fuck up about stuff that you have no idea about. You get me?"

"Now, now." A stern voice said behind him. "There is no need to use such language, especially in front of impressionable young ladies."

Ste looked up and found himself staring at the man that Lynsey had spent the majority of the last hour telling him horrible things about. "Si…Mr Blissett." Ste corrected. "Sorry I'm just…"

"Upset. I know." Silas sat down beside him. "It's Stephen isn't it?"

"Ste." Ste said immediately. _Only Brendan calls me Stephen._

"I do apologise. Ste. My name is…well you seem to already know. Silas." Silas smiled holding out his hand.

Ste hesitated a moment or two before shaking it.

"You were friends with Rae were you not?"

"I was."

"I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Me too."

"She was a lovely girl."

"You knew her?" Ste asked, surprised. But after what Lynsey had told him, maybe Silas did know Rae...

"I spoke to her once or twice."

"What about?"

"Oh, lots of things."

"Really? Rae kept a lot of things to herself, or only told her closest friends." Ste said abruptly, eyeing Silas's reaction, or lack there of.

"Alcohol used to loosen her tongue somewhat."

Ste pushed down feelings of anger, and fears that Lynsey was possibly right. "When did you see her drinking?"

Silas' eyes flicked away and back again as fast as lightening. Anyone not looking for it would have missed it. "I live above a pub Ste. I see many people drinking. Like you are now."

Ste took a sip of his pint. Looking away from Silas in an attempt to figure out what Silas had said, what Lynsey and Brendan had said, what Amy had advised, and what his heart and his head were screaming at him.

"I see you are lost in thought." Silas leant over and patted Ste's arm. "I will leave you to them."

Ste watched Silas walk away. That was the first time he'd really spoken to the man, and there was something about him that unnerved Ste,creeped him out a little. Plus, what he'd said to Ste hadn't added up. Did Silas always sound so suspicious and obvious? Or was it just because Ste had been looking and listening for the hidden messages in what Silas was saying, after the seeds of doubt planted in his mind by Lynsey?

He knew there was only one way to figure out who was telling the truth, and that would be to investigate further. Find out more about the murders and help Lynsey discover more about Silas Blissett. But he wouldn't be able to do it alone.

-H-

In prison, Brendan wasn't coping so well on his own either.

"Hey Brady, I saw you got a visitor when my wife came to visit today. Who was that visiting you this morning Brady?" One of the other prisoners taunted him from across the table in the dinner hall. "You seemed pretty close."

Brendan twitched, fingers of one hand thrumming the table surface repetitively, whilst the other drew the constant thought of _I'm innocent _across the table surface over and over again. "None of your business." His voice was rough, pronouncing his Irish accent further. Even he could hear how vulnerable those four words sounded.

"Of course it is." The prisoner said. "You've been acting weird ever since he came to visit you, well, weirder than usual." He looked to the men sat around him for their reaction, and they all laughed. "Who is he Brady? Your brother? Your murder accessory? Huh? Did he help you dispose of those girls bodies? You sick freak."

Brendan cocked his head to the side, clacking his teeth slightly, noticing the lack of gum that would usually distract him. He might have to start up smoking instead. He clicked his tongue, but did not look up.

"Brady! Oi freak! Who is he then? Didn't really look like you, so I reckon he ain't your brother. But he was pretty wasn't he Mitch?"

Another prisoner made a noise of agreement. No, a noise of approval. Brendan's fingers stopped their tapping and their drawing as they were balled up into fists.

"So we reckon he's more to you than that, you wouldn't be so defensive otherwise. So, we reckon," The prisoner leant forward with a sleazy smile on his face. "That the pretty boy that visited you this morning is your boyfriend."

Brendan twitched again, snorting a laugh, all his white teeth bared in a big grin. Before his fist met the face of the man who was talking about Stephen. He gave another short manical laugh as the man toppled backwards off the bench, before standing up and turning wild eyes on the prisoner's friends. The wardens were on him immediately, dragging him away to isolation.

Probably a good job they took him to isolation. Because if they'd have left it any longer he'd have beaten the smug bastard until he'd killed him. Then the police would be able to hold him for a murder that he was actually guilty of.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey folks! Sorry for the delay in update - just started uni and things are major hectic. Thank you to those who have faved/commented on the story, glad you are liking it! And please do comment if you enjoy this chapter too! It would be most appreciated :) Anyhoo on with the next chapter...

* * *

><p>Three days after Ste's first visit to the prison, he returned. Before his first visit, he'd convinced himself that it would be the last time he'd ever see Brendan Brady. But only three days later, here he was, back again to see the man that he refused to admit would probably always be a part of his life. Whether he liked it or not.<p>

"I thought you wouldn't come again." Brendan said slowly, looking up at Ste. Today Ste was wearing a maroon polo shirt and an expression that wasn't quite as accusatory as last time.

"I didn't think I would." Ste admitted, sitting himself down opposite Brendan. "What the hell happened to your face?" Ste made a move as though to touch dark bruise of Brendan's cheek, but quickly withdrew his hand. It was a fast involuntary gesture, over almost before it began, but even so, it made Ste blush and drop his eyes, silently cursing himself for caring about Brendan being beaten up. For caring that Brendan was getting a taste of his own medicine.

Brendan ignored Ste's sudden discomfort, feeling rather touched by the flicker of concern the boy had shown, even after…well, everything that had happened. Brendan glanced over to the table next to him to meet the malicious stare of the prisoner on the table next to him. The prisoner winked at Brendan, sent a lewd smile towards the unaware Ste and then turned back to his own visitor. Brendan grimaced slightly, slumping lower in his seat, moustache twitching. He swept his edgy gaze across the entire room, easily picking out those who had been taunting him over the past weeks, because they all kept glancing over at him and Ste.

"Brendan." Ste said, snapping Brendan back to reality. "What happened to your face?"

"I beat up a guy. So his mates beat me up. That's it. No big deal." Brendan explained shortly, his tone effectively ending the stream of questions Ste was bound to ask about it.

"Fine." Ste huffed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?"

Brendan's mouth curled into a tiny smile despite himself "You know me Stephen." He said, turning all his attention back to Ste. He would deal with his 'fellow' prisoners later. Right now, all he cared about was Ste. "I'm always happy to see ye."

Ste hummed. "Whatever."

"So what can I do you for? Because I got the impression last time that you didn't believe me, or if you did, that you didn't care if I rotted in here."

"Yeah well, I want Rae's murderer locked up for life. But I don't want the wrong person going down for it if the real killer is still out there."

"You spoke to Lynsey?"

"Yeah I did."

"And?"

"Either both of you are telling the truth. Or both of you are as crazy as each other. But I did talk to Silas the day I visited you and spoke to Lynsey and…"

"What?" Brendan asked, voice dropping to a low, dangerous hiss. "You talked to him?"

"Yeah, he came up to me. He started talking to me about Rae, so I thought I'd try and get some information out of him."

"I don't want you talking to him again."

"But he started talking to me!"

"Stay away from him Stephen." Brendan said firmly, eyes locking onto Ste's. "Understand?"

"Alright," Ste threw up his hands. "Alright. He's in France anyway now."

"What?"

"Silas has gone to France. Lynsey told me. It's a long story, and I can't remember it all. I'll let her tell you."

Brendan watched him quizzically, but eventually realised that Ste was telling the truth, and wasn't keeping anything from him. "Ok. I'll wait for her to tell me." He let out a huff of a laugh and ran slightly-shaking hands through his hair. "I mean…" He laughed again "I've got all the time in the fucking world to wait in here." He slammed his fist down on the table, making a couple of the wardens look over.

Ste sent them a sheepish smile and turned back to the suddenly angered Irishman. "Calm down Brendan. Your mood swings aren't going to help you in here. I learnt that in juvie."

"Yeah, well, my 'mood swings' are getting worse I swear." Brendan tapped the table surface, then stopped, then clenched his fist, and then relaxed it, splaying his fingers out over the table and staring at them intently. "They wind me up." He jerked his head in the general direction of the other prisoners.

Ste followed Brendan's gesture and looked at the other prisoners for the very first time. During this visit and the previous one he'd only had eyes for Brendan. But the moment he looked over at the other prisoners and even found some of them looking back he shuddered. These men were nothing like the teenage delinquents that he'd encountered in juvie. Most of these men were hardcore, stone cold criminals. Once again Ste found himself noticing how very badly Brendan fitted in amongst these men.

That was probably how Brendan felt too. He was the most edgy Ste had ever seen him, and that was saying something. He seemed nervous, and more than a little crazy with his constant tapping on the table, and the random spurts of writing invisible words on its surface with his fingertip. Ste could tell it was always the same two words that Brendan was writing out over and over, but from upside down, Ste couldn't figure out what they were.

"You can't let them wind you up." Ste urged. "Just ignore them."

"How can I do that? Huh? Wherever I go they are there. Up in my face. Like Foxy. It's like living with a whole group of Foxy's clones."

"But you and Warren…"

Brendan however, had gone off on his own tangent ramble. "Stupid Foxy. Warren Fox. He should be banged up in here, not me. I mean, he's murdered how many people? He wouldn't even give me an alibi. He knows I'm innocent of killing those girls. He knows, but he won't do a thing because he wants the club all to himself. Fucking Foxy…"Brendan trailed off and seemed to focus back into reality, and back to Ste. He then began a complete change of topic, as though the rather one-sided conversation about Warren had never taken place. "Cheryl told me Lynsey has moved out."

"Well…" Ste corrected carefully, "Cheryl told Lynsey to move out."

"You have to try and make Cheryl understand, and if not, get them to be friends again."

"How can I do that?" Ste asked, "I was really mean to Cheryl when I thought she'd covered for you. And she's left me voicemails begging me to come and see you so many times, and as far as she knows, I still haven't visited you because I haven't seen her or spoken to her for nearly a week now. She won't listen to me."

"She might if she realises not everyone and everything is against her, and that you have actually visited me."

"I can try, I guess…but Lynsey is fine. Honest. She's living with Jacqui and Rhys."

"But how long will they put up with her?" Brendan asked urgently. "And Cheryl should _not _be living alone in that flat."

"Ok, I'll try, I'll try and do something. For Cheryl and Lynsey's sake."

Brendan sighed heavily. "For their sake? You still don't trust me then."

"I've never been able to trust you Brendan." Ste reminded him.

"Time!" The warden shouted.

_Always too little time, _Brendan thought.

Ste leant forward to continue "But I'll only really believe you when I have answers."

"I told you, don't start getting involved with Silas. Look what happened to Lynsey."

"Don't worry, I can't speak to Silas anyway." Ste shrugged. "He's in France." Ste stood up and tucked the chair back under the table. "But that doesn't mean I can't investigate while he's away. I can be quite persuasive, me."

"Ste! Don't! He'll find out." Brendan hissed.

But Ste just smiled determinedly and walked away.

"Stephen!" Brendan barked out.

The boy didn't turn around. The other prisoners did though, the minute the door had shut behind the queue of leaving prisoners.

"His name is Stephen, huh?" One of them smirked as they were ushered back into the prison.

Brendan ignored him, for this time at least. But he still dug his fingernails into his palms till they bled in an attempt to distract himself from the want to wipe that smug, smarmy smile of the bastard's face.

-H-

Lynsey and Jacqui were walking towards Price Slice when Ste reached the market place on his way home.

Jacqui had very much taken Lynsey under her wing in a very short space of time. Seemingly due to the reason that Jacqui felt that Lynsey felt isolated, like nobody believed her and was on her side, exactly how Jacqui must have felt during the rape trial against Gilly.

Ste, personally, had not openly picked a side during the Gilly and Jacqui case. He'd supported Jacqui on the quiet, because he knew her through work, and he knew her better than Gilly. But he'd kept his support very quiet, mainly for the reason that Cheryl, his boss of the time, had supported Gilly 100%.

That was the problem with Cheryl. She was very opinionated. And Ste had no idea how to try and convince her to either believe Lynsey, or to get them to make friends again. But that was an issue Ste had decided to face tomorrow. Right now he had bigger fish to fry.

"Ste!" Lynsey broke away from Jacqui and rushed towards him. "I rang you but you didn't reply."

"Oh sorry." Ste pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I had it turned off because I was…" Ste turned the phone back on and shoved it back into the pocket as Jacqui approached too. "I was visiting Brendan." He rushed.

"Oh I'm so glad." Lynsey beamed. "What did he say about Silas?"

Ste heard Jacqui give out a tiny little sigh.

"Brendan said we should leave him alone."

"I won't!" Lynsey cried out, gaining the attention of all the passers-by who weren't already watching and avoiding her as though she was the village freak. "Brendan is innocent and Silas is guilty. How can we prove that unless we make Silas confess or find evidence! Brendan won't be let out without it, so we have to!"

"Lynsey." Jacqui warned, "Keep your voice down yeah?"

"Sorry, sorry." Lynsey muttered. "But Ste, what are we going to do?"

"We?" Jacqui asked, arching a perfectly maintained eyebrow in question. "You believe all this about Silas too Ste?"

Ste looked between them. Jacqui needed convincing that she hadn't let a madwoman move into her home, and Lynsey was looking at him pleadingly, not wanting to be shot down by one of her only remaining allies.

Ste nodded slowly "I think I might do." He said, not truly agreeing either way. "I need more answers first, and no matter what Brendan says, I'm going to find out the truth. For Rae. And for India and Bex."

Ste made to walk away, but Lynsey stepped into his path. "What are you going to do?"

"Well first," Ste said, eyes landing on _Chez Chez _"I'm going to go and talk to Warren Fox."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I was a bit quicker posting this new chapter! Probably thanks to the wonderful reviews I've had so far from Sinceslicedbread , Iskasala , HollyoaksBitchh, xXwritteronamissionXx and outsider clc - many thanks guys! They've made me smile :) I hope y'all enjoy this new update, and if so please do comment/fave and whatnot, it is most appreciated.  
>I also hope this is cheering up anyone who is suffering Brendan, Ste and Stendan withdrawal with their absence from our screens xP<p>

* * *

><p>Leaving Lynsey and Jacqui in the street, Ste headed determinedly to the club, through the door, up the stairs and directly towards the office. He knocked on the door twice, loudly. When he got no reply, he knocked again.<p>

"It's not your shift today." The voice that drifted from behind Ste made him whip around in surprise.

Ste spotted Warren leaning against the shelves, in the shadows behind the bar. "No." Ste agreed.

"If you're looking for Cheryl…"

"I was looking for you."

"Oh? Well I haven't really got time to see you now."

Ste, unable to hide his new found sassy attitude, made a show of looking round the empty club. "You seem very busy."

Warren snorted a laugh and stepped forward into the light. "I may have five minutes to spare from my busy schedule." He leant forwards and rested his arms on the bar, eyeing Ste from across the room. "What can I do you for Ste?"

"Were you with Brendan the night Rae was murdered?"

Warren didn't look taken aback at all by the abruptness of the question, and answered straight away, like it was a planned reply. "No. No-one was. That's why he's got no alibi."

"He says you have one for him."

"So you've been to see him." A smirk slipped onto Warren's face. "I bet it warmed his moustachioed, Irish heart."

When Ste made no response, and just stared at Warren coldly, Warren asked "So how is ol'Brady boy? Surviving?"

"Just." Ste said. "He looks terrible."

"Doesn't he always?"

"No!" Ste came back, too quickly.

Warren raised an eyebrow, as Ste ducked his head, colour blossoming on his cheeks.

"Hmm." Warren hummed, "There must be something about him that attracts you gay ratboys. But I can't for the life of me figure out what it is."

"It's not just guys you know." Ste said, "It worked in attracting some of the McQueens…"

"Well, that's not a hard job is it?"

"And Mitzeee."

Warren's eyes narrowed. "She was just a cover for his closet-case."

"She liked him at one point. It was obvious."

Warren stepped around the bar towards Ste, but Ste stayed where he was, standing his ground. "And he attracted India."

"Who then was murdered by him…"

"You know that's not true." Ste protested. "The only person Brendan's killed is Danny."

"Then he deserves to be where he is doesn't he?"

"But you helped him! And you've killed plenty of people and you've never done time for them."

Warren took another couple of threatening paces forward "You don't know anything." Warren told him sharply, warning evident in his voice.

"I've heard rumours."

"Well you shouldn't listen to them. And as for Brendan asking me to give him an alibi, I wasn't with him, he just wanted me to make one up. And even if I did come up with one, the police wouldn't believe me anyway without evidence. It's over kid. Brendan's just gunna have to serve his time." Warren turned his back on Ste and began to walk towards his office. "Now don't come back here till it's your shift, and I don't want to hear you saying any of this stuff to me again. And if you dare speak a word to anyone else…well, I'll let you imagine."

"You broke Kyle Ryder of prison." Ste piped up, as a last resort.

Warren stopped dead still. "What did you say?"

"You got Kyle Ryder out of prison. Just do that again to get Brendan out."

Warren turned around, eyes dark. "You shouldn't know about that stuff Ste, and it's very dangerous for you to bring it up."

"Please, just, get Brendan out!"

"I'm not gunna do that. And you don't want that either, Brady would have to go on the run. You'd never see him again and he'd never see his precious Stephen again. I think in that sense, he'd be happier where he is."

"He isn't happy Warren! He's going crazy!"

"I don't know if you're obsession with him has masked this, but he always has been crazy."

Ste and Warren stood in silence for a moment or two, simply glaring at each other, neither backing down.

"So you are just going to sit in your office and do nothing at all to help him?" Ste concluded.

"Correct."

"How about if I let slip to someone about Kyle Ryder's miraculous escape, or Danny's murder or…"

"Are you _threatening _me?"

"Or about the person who really killed Calvin…"

Warren stormed over to Ste and had his hand wrapped around his neck in an instant. "Now you listen here ratboy," Warren shook him a little, face so close to Ste's that they were breathing the same air, and Warren's angry eyes were centimetres from Ste's intimidated ones. "You threaten me again, and you'll accidentally break your legs in a fall down the _Chez Chez_ stairs. Understand?"

Warren was deadly serious, so Ste nodded his head as best he could, Adam's apple bobbing under Warren's large palm as he swallowed nervously.

Warren loosened his grip a fraction, but didn't remove his hand. "_I _am not going to make up an alibi for him. I'm not going to break him out of prison. Brady got himself into this mess, he can get himself out. Understand? I said, do you understand?"

Ste nodded again.

"And you are not going to open that mouth of yours about anything to do with me. Ever. Got that?"

Ste nodded, eyes widening in panic as Warren suddenly pulled him right up against him. "Good boy." He whispered in Ste's ear, before letting him go and pushing him backwards.

Ste stumbled and then backed away even further, eyeing the club owner warily. "But you could help Brendan." He couldn't help but push. "You just don't want to."

"There's nothing I can do to make Brendan look innocent." Warren said. "If you love him so much, you try and save him."

"I don't care about him in that way anymore." Ste argued. "I wouldn't mind if I never saw him again, but I can't leave him in prison for a murder he didn't commit."

"You don't think he did it then."

Ste shook his head. "No I don't think he did. But I'm not going to try and prove his innocence until I know for sure." Ste headed to the stairs and didn't bother looking back. "See you tomorrow, on my shift."

"You're lucky I'm such a good boss and didn't fire you." Warren said, one quarter amused, three quarter still defensively threatening.

Ste huffed in response and just as he took the first step down the stairs, Warren's voice stopped him.

"Ste, you obviously do care about him if you want to prove he's innocent. You aren't fooling anyone. Do what you have to do, just don't drag me into it."

Ste didn't reply and carried on walking.

-H-

Brendan sat alone in the corner of the room. Well away from where the other inmates were watching the TV.

He bounced his leg up and down as he stared down at his clasped hands. He had to get out of here. But how? No-one believed he didn't kill those girls – India, Rae and Bex. Yes he'd somehow been connected to all three, but he hadn't done it. He hadn't. He was innocent.

He'd been set up. Framed. By Blissett. The man who had won the game of chess. For the moment. The minute Brendan was freed, he was picking his king back up and lining up all his pieces ready for a fresh new strategy and attack. And hey, he had plenty of time in here to come with a revenge plan as well as an escape plan.

Brendan raised his hand out of habit to hold the cross pendant of his necklace, to then severely miss it when he didn't feel the chain against his hand. "It feels wrong." He muttered to himself. It felt wrong not to have its familiar coolness against his chest. The police had it locked up with his other possessions. He missed it fiercely. "It's all wrong."

"The only thing that's wrong…" A voice said smugly from behind him "Is that fucked up head of yours Brady."

Brendan swung around to fix his vacant stare on three of his usual tormentors. "Piss off."

"I don't think so Brady." Two sat either side of him, the other stood in front of him, right up in his face, preventing an escape, asking for a fight.

"Move. Out. Of. My. Way." Brendan said, very clearly and very, very slowly. Each word more poisonous than the next.

"Now now Brady. Don't be antisocial." The one standing in front of him tutted.

"Yeah," One of the thugs sitting beside him joined in. "We've come to offer you a compromise."

"No."

"You haven't heard what…"

"No."

The one standing in front of him narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Then we'll just talk about your Stephen instead."

The two men trapping him on the sofa grinned identical, smarmy leers.

"Don't you say his name."

"I can do whatever I want. I can tell you how that boy is the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

Brendan's jaw audibly cracked as he tensed it. "I should warn you, the last person who talked about Stephen never spoke his name again."

"Oh yeah? Well you pathetic shit ain't gunna do anything to us. Tell you what, your Stephen's how old? Early twenties? Barely a man. He's got that cute boyish face of his, with his pretty hair and eyes. And that mouth...god the things you can imagine him doing with that...You've got good taste Brady, I'll give you that. You obviously like his type: small and thin and young and vulnerable…"

"You don't know him." Brendan commented. They so did not know Stephen. Vulnerable? No. Stubborn? Yes.

"I could get to know him." The man on his left sneered. "I get out next month, and the minute I do, I'm finding that kid and I'm gunna…" He never finished his sentence as he fell off the sofa from the ridiculously powerful punch Brendan aimed at his stomach.

"I will rip your eyeballs from their sockets and shove them down your worthless throat if you mention him one more time." Brendan seethed, spitting on each word.

The man on the floor was clutching his stomach, howling in pain. Brendan turned animalistic eyes on the other two men, and something about his positively murderous expression and powerful attack of their fellow prisoner had them stalling, even looking intimidated. He really must be scaring them. "I'd help your friend." He said, voice smooth, soft and venomous "Hopefully he'll have a broken rib. And if he does, tell the guards he was pissing around and injured himself, or I'll kill you all in your sleep. Get it?"

The two men nodded and obeyed.

Brendan was no longer the twitchy, nervous freak. Now he was the dangerous, psycho freak. He thought he preferred the last one more.

-H-

Ste snuggled under his duvet at home, rubbing his neck from where Warren had held it. So Warren Fox wasn't going to help him. One Hollyoaks resident off the list.

But who would help him?

No-one was helping Lynsey, and so they certainly wouldn't help him.

But he had to try. He had to find out the truth behind Rae's murder so she could finally rest in peace, knowing that the true murderer was behind bars. He also needed to know whether the real murderer _was_ the one behind bars. His head told him that if Brendan had killed Danny, he was capable of this, but Ste's heart told him otherwise. Brendan wouldn't do this. Ste needed to try and find the truth before he went insane.

He just wished that he had some kind of an ally in all this.

He could hear Amy in the kitchen with Lee, and Leah and Lucas playing in the living room. Amy would help him, but she was busy with her future. Her Lee. Less time for Ste.

Ste flopped back against the cushions, sighing loudly and flinging an arm over his eyes.

As though on cue, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and the text, from a number not already listed in his contacts, simply read '_Ste?'_

Ste texted back immediately_ 'Yes? Who is this?'_

_'It's Declan Brady'_

Ste paused in slight confusion before replying_. '__How did u get this num?'_

_'Off me dad's phone before I left' _came the pretty much instant reply.

_'Y?' _Ste asked.

_'I liked talking to you. And I know about you and dad'_

_'Oh. Ur mum did tell u wats happnd 2 ur dad rite?'_

_'Yes she said I can't visit him or ever come back. And she won't tell me anything. That's why I'm texting you'_

_'She thinks Brendan is guilty?'_

_'Yes. But I know me dad is innocent. He'd never have killed those girls. Never. I know he keeps a lot of secrets, but not this'_

_'I kno I'm tryin 2 find out the truth'_

_'Please find out fast. I want to come back, but mam won't let me. But if dad was proven innocent…which he is!'_

_'I'm doin my best 2 find out'_

_'Thanks Ste. Please keep texting me to tell me how me dad is'_

_'I will. I saw him 2day btw. He's ok'_

_'Really? Good, glad he's ok. Thanks again Ste. Text you tomorrow'_

_'Bye'_

Ste dropped his phone and sighed. He'd lied to Declan, but he didn't want the teenager to know that his dad was not coping at all, not when Declan was stuck miles away in Ireland, desperate for news and with no idea how his dad was because his mum wouldn't tell him. At least he knew Declan was on his dad's side, even if he was all the way in Ireland. And Ste would keep to his promise and keep Declan posted on any news, because Declan deserved that much.

But right now, Ste had no news to tell the boy, because he had hardly any leads, evidence and support so far. But he wasn't giving up that easily.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! New update! A longer one this time, and the plot thickens...XD  
>Thanks for the amazing reviews again guys 3<p>

* * *

><p>"Ste?" Amy tapped lightly on Ste's door and then walked in straight away.<p>

Usually Ste got annoyed when Amy walked into his room without waiting for him to reply (but as Amy always said, she's seen it all before). This time however, Ste jumped in surprise and hid what he was holding under the pillow.

"I brought you a cup of tea." Amy said, having noticed Ste's movement, but she didn't bring it up...yet.

"Thanks," Ste sat up against the headboard and reached out for the mug.

The moment Ste had the mug cradled in his hands; Amy leant back against the wall and raised an eyebrow at him. "So, how are you doing?"

Ste slurped from the surface of the steaming tea and swallowed before he shrugged. "Ok I guess."

"You sure?" Amy asked doubtfully. "You came home yesterday and just locked yourself in your room."

"Well you and Lee were making dinner…" Ste rubbed a hand on the back of his neck "…and playing with the kids and I didn't want to intrude."

"Ste, this is your home, you don't have to shut yourself away. Lee knows that you are always going to be a part of my life, and your children's lives."

"I know that. I meant that I didn't want to intrude and put a downer on everything. I wasn't really in the mood to play happy families."

Amy nodded sympathetically "I know that you have a lot on your mind right now – what with Rae and Brendan and…"

"Brendan's not on my mind."

"Of course not." Amy rolled her eyes at Ste's instant and almost instinctive comeback "It's not like you've already been twice to visit him or anything." She walked over to the door, but didn't open it. "If you ever want to talk about anything Ste, you know where I am. I want you to talk to me, don't just hide away and suffer alone."

"I won't." Ste promised.

"Good." Amy smiled softly at him as she opened the door. "And it's ok that you are still listening to Rae's voicemail." She nodded at the pillow, where she knew Ste had hidden his phone because she'd walked in when he was halfway through listening to it. "And I know you still miss her a lot. You don't have to hide it all away. Don't lock away all your feelings or it'll just make things worse."

Ste nodded, embarrassed, unable to meet Amy's eyes.

"Are you going to actually going to come out of your room this morning? It's nearly lunchtime."

"Yeah I am." Ste said "I have to work this afternoon. Warren's expecting a delivery." Ste inwardly grimaced at the thought of having to work alone with Warren after what had happened yesterday.

Luckily Amy didn't notice Ste's slight change of tone, and nodded. "Ok, well make sure you eat something before you leave. You didn't have dinner last night."

"Yes mum." Ste teased, grinning as Amy laughed and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Ste immediately pulled his phone back out from under his pillow and pressed redial in order to hear Rae's voicemail yet another time.

Her voice calmed him down, though he still dreaded working with Warren all afternoon.

-H-

When Ste had dreaded working with Warren, he had had all good reason.

Warren worked him extra hard.

When the huge delivery van pulled up outside MOBs, full of heavy crates of alcohol, Warren had immediately invited the delivery guy up into the club for a cup of coffee, and told him that Ste was able to unload everything by himself.

Ste was still cursing Warren under his breath whilst he was still unloading the van an hour later.

"Ste, why aren't all these crates in the basement already?" Warren asked loudly heading down the _Chez Chez _stairs, the driver following.

"I could have helped…" The driver insisted again but Warren pushed the words aside with a wave of his hand.

"You're paid to deliver. And Ste here…" Warren slapped Ste's shoulder, nearly making him drop the current crate he was clutching with aching arms. "Is paid to do whatever I tell him to do, including oh so simple jobs like unloading a van. Now hurry up Ste, Paul here is in a hurry."

"No I'm not. This is my last delivery. I can help." Paul the driver stepped forwards to give Ste a hand.

"No need, Ste's nearly done here aren't you Ste?" Warren asked.

Ste gave a tight-lipped nod, not bothering to answer. Best not get on Warren's bad side, he'd done that too many times before.

"Excellent." Warren turned to Paul. "Well why don't we go over the next delivery details? And if this is your last delivery today, the football's about to start."

"Ok." Paul agreed cheerfully, turning to follow Warren back into the club.

Ste put down the latest crate on the pile and groaned as his back cracked when he stood back up. He flexed his arms and cricked his neck. He still had all these to cart down to the basement, he realised glumly. That'd take forever.

"Hard work isn't it?"

Ste looked over his shoulder to find Darren Osborne cleaning one of the MOBs tables, bright green apron on, and a cloth in his hand.

"What?" Ste asked.

"I said its hard work; carrying drink…I used to have to carry a load when my dad owned the Dog. It was hard work, but I miss it. These days…" He motioned around MOBs, where only one table was occupied "It's just boxes of fruit and not many customers."

Ste didn't normally talk to Darren. When Ste had first known him, Darren had been arrogant, and then he'd been a gambler, and then an arrogant gambler, and then had been a loser, in debt, in prison. He took his family down with him. But Darren had changed considerably after his stint in prison. He'd toned down the ego, dealt with Steph's death, looked after Tom and Charlie, and started up his own business.

Thankful for the opportunity of a break, Ste wandered over. "Trust me," Ste said, popping his knuckles in discomfort, "I'd much rather be doing your job right now."

Darren smiled that dazzling grin of his and threw Ste the cloth, which Ste caught deftly in one hand. "Ok." He said. "We'll switch until Warren comes back outside."

"I don't know how to make smoothies."

"You probably won't have to. It's as slow as hell today. Just wipe the tables, clean the mixers and if there's some miracle and a customer comes to the counter, all the recipes are in a file under the till, you were a chef for a while right? Well then you can manage if I can. If there's any problems just call me back over."

"You really want to unload that van?"

"I need something to do!" Darren did sound desperately bored, plus they both knew that Darren was a lot stronger than Ste, so would unload the rest of the van in no time.

"Ok." Ste agreed, smiling despite his previous foul mood. "Thanks Darren."

"No problem." Darren pulled off his apron, rolled up his sleeves and clapped his hands together, heading determinedly over to the van.

Half an hour later, Ste walked over to where Darren was sitting on a crate outside the now empty van.

"You're right." Ste said, sitting down beside him and handing Darren a smoothie. "Your job is boring."

Darren snorted and took a sip of the smoothie Ste had passed him. "Which smoothie is this?" Darren asked in surprise.

"I made it up." Ste said, "Is it ok?"

"It's really good." Darren drank some more. "Remember what you made it from?"

"I'll write it down."

Darren smiled at him briefly, before he looked over at the empty MOBs and sighed. "We could get some more custom with a new menu and a bit of advertising. Nancy promised she would when she got her newspaper break, but she hasn't helped me out so far."

"What newspaper break?" Ste asked in interest.

"Didn't you know?" Darren turned to look at Ste in surprise. "She's got a job as a journalist at the Chester Herald." He then added bitterly, "She's spending all her time writing the articles about Brendan Brady."

"What?" Ste leapt up, eyes wide and angry.

"Ah shit, sorry man I forgot about…" Darren gestured at Ste "Well y'know. You and him."

"She's writing all those front page stories?"

"Yeah. You read them?"

"No." Ste could never bring himself to read them. The headlines were always so blaring and accusatory and sinister that Ste didn't even attempt to read the articles themselves.

"Thank god. I did but I've stopped now, even though I tell her they're all great…being the supportive boyfriend and everything. But she spends all her time away from home now. She spends more time with that Silas than she does with me."

"Silas?" Ste repeated. "She's spending time with Silas?"

"Yeah, thick as thieves the pair of them, with all their journalist talk that I have no hope of understanding." Darren shook his head in defeat. "She's always over at the Dog, letting him read and edit the articles, meeting his contacts…"

"He's editing the articles?"

"Quite a lot of it I reckon, because the ones I've read don't sound like Nancy sometimes."

"You do know Silas has been accused of being the killer by several people?" Ste asked. "Maybe he's not the right person for Nancy to be hanging out with."

"Yeah but that Lynsey is a nutter isn't she?"

"You'd be surprised at how sane she actually is." Ste said, seeing the doubt already creeping into Darren's eyes. "Just, watch out for Nancy. Remember what happened to Rae and the others."

"But if Brendan is…" Darren stopped. "You don't think it was him?"

Ste didn't reply. Let Darren grow suspicions of his own.

"Silas is always there." Darren started slowly. "I swear he hates me, he always asks Nancy to meet a contact right when I have plans. And then there was that time…" Darren's mouth dropped open as he realised something.

"What is it?" Ste asked urgently.

"Not long after India was murdered." Darren said, "Nancy was 'checking out the crime scene' with Silas in the woods and he was walking behind her. I interrupted them, but there was something about him that night. He seemed to be following her rather than walking with her, and he had gloves on and he seemed so different when I caught up with them. You don't think…" Darren's eyes widened. "What if he is the killer?"

"I don't know." Ste said, "But you've got to keep an eye on Nancy, just in case they have arrested the wrong man."

Darren was just about to reply when Warren headed out of the club. "Ste! Stop slacking! You're not finishing your shift till all these crates are in the basement." Warren headed on past as Paul slammed the van doors, got in the driver's seat and drove away. "And fuck off Osborne." Warren added before he rounded the corner and disappeared off into town.

"Dick." Darren muttered, but got up anyway, finishing off the last of his smoothie. "I do have to close up now though, Frankie and Dad are going out and they need a babysitter for the kids whilst Nancy's at work. Lucky me."

Ste was surprised when Darren held out a hand to pull Ste up. "Good luck with the rest of the crates."

"Thanks." Ste said, groaning at the thought of having to carry them all down to the basement. "Hey Darren, thanks for helping me, and talking to me. Not many people have."

Darren cocked his head to the side "Why not?"

"Half of them don't because they know I'm still upset about Rae, and half of them don't because they know I was with Brendan. Some have even said I knew about the murders all along. And that Lynsey and Cheryl did too."

"Yeah well, that's the biggest load of shit I've ever heard. And the minute Silas gets back from France I'm keeping Nancy well away from him, mate. Even if he's not the murderer, I don't like him hanging around with Nancy anyway."

"And I don't know if he's the real killer either. But I'm going to find out. I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Darren agreed "Oh and if you ever need someone to talk to - I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. I'll see you Ste."

-H-

"Haven't you finished _yet_?" Warren huffed when he got back to the outside of the club.

It was late afternoon, and Ste was still carrying everything down to the cellar with Rhys, because someone had to be with the alcohol stacked on the pavement at all times, in case someone tried to steal a crate.

"No," Ste snapped, at the end of his tether.

Rhys looked up with interest from behind the crates.

"Don't take that tone with me ratboy." Warren warned.

"Why not? You've been a twat all day. I'm not going to keep on stepping lightly around you, just so you can keep your secrets…" Ste didn't finish as Warren grabbed his collar and backed him up against the nearest wall.

"Shut it." Warren hissed. "Last warning Ste."

Rhys appeared behind Warren, grabbing his arm and dragging him back a bit. "Warren cut it out, people are looking."

Warren let Ste go and stepped back quickly, worried about the reputation of his club.

Ste however, wasn't done, he was aching all over from carrying heavy crates all afternoon, and in a load of new pain from where Warren had smashed him against the wall. "Warren you can't just…"

Warren pushed Rhys back and approached Ste again, "What will I have to do to make you shut up ratboy?"

"Go and see Brendan. Do _something_!" Ste begged. "Don't just sit there."

"Ok, I will go and see Brendan." Warren agreed, "But when I do, the only thing I'm going to do is get him to sign over his half of the club. And the minute the club's all mine, I'm firing you. Get that?"

"You!" Ste started forwards, fists clenched, and Warren met the challenge, eyes wide and large fists equally clenched.

"Stop it guys!" Rhys grabbed Warren again, just as a passer-by who had noticed the commotion also grabbed hold of Ste, pulling him back.

"No fist fights." Rhys said. "I'm not getting caught up in another. Jacqui would kill me."

Warren shrugged out of Rhys' grasp but didn't start on Ste again, only smiled, baring all his teeth. "You're an alright lad _Stephen_, and you've got guts, I'll give you that. But don't be stupid about all this. And I swear you'd better tread pretty lightly from now on if you want to keep this job. Understand?"

Ste was about to protest when the person still holding onto him gave him a little shake. "Just agree." The American accent met his ears.

Ste sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Good lad. You should listen to Doug more often, you ratboys gotta stick together." Warren looked over Ste's shoulder and grinned at the American. "Howdy Doug."

"Warren."

"How's it going?"

"Alright,"

"Just alright? You should be ecstatic that Jenny's murderer is locked up. And about the upcoming wedding, Mercedes is a lucky woman indeed to get herself a Costello man…"

Doug's hand on Ste's arm tightened slightly as Warren stared at him with a mischievous look on his face, flicking his eyes toward Rhys, as though to remind Doug that Rhys was married to Mercedes' sister and to be careful with what he said next.

"Her name was Bex." Doug shot back, voice tight. "And yes Mercedes is a lucky woman."

Ste turned around to look at Doug and he was staring at Warren coldly.

Warren just smirked and tapped Ste's shoulder "Get these crates finished and then go home, I'll pay you for the overtime, alright? Happy now? Rhys, upstairs. Come on."

Warren scooted around Ste in order to grab Doug's sleeve, pulling him towards him. Ste was just close enough to hear Warren whisper something that sounded like 'A Costello man…or two…" into Doug's hair and then let him go, winked and headed up to the club with Rhys at his heels.

"Bastard." Doug cursed, straightening out his cardigan.

"I agree with you there." Ste agreed, still rubbing his sore muscles.

"You ok?" Doug asked "He had you pinned pretty hard back there."

"Fine." Ste said "It's more the crates he's had me carrying all day that have hurt me."

"Do you need some help? I mean…I'm not the strongest but Riley's doing shit all back at the flat."

"No its ok, Darren Osborne helped for a while but Warren told him to go."

"Jeez." Doug whistled "What the hell have you done to upset him?"

"It's not that hard to do."

"True." Doug sent him a small smile. "If you're sure you're ok, I'm going to have to go and get something to make for dinner. Ethan gets grumpy when he doesn't get his meal on time." Doug rolled his eyes. "The friends I keep."

"You're not the only one. I hung out with Brendan remember?"

"Yeah, well so did I for a time. Biggest mistake of my life. But I still have to spend time with that thug." He nodded after Warren. "Besides, Brendan's locked up now, so it's all ok. And I know I haven't said to you before, but I'm so sorry about Rae. The memorial service you did for her was lovely. I just wish I could've done a proper goodbye like that for Bex." Doug sniffed and then looked away, eyes glistening as he blinked back tears. "But hey, as long as the killer's locked up. I've got to get going, but if you ever want to talk to anyone that's going through the same as you, there's always me and Ethan. Or Texas. Just find one of us and chat. Ok?"

Ste nodded, not sure that he should remind Doug that he hadn't just been friends with Brendan. He'd been sleeping with him. He didn't want Doug to start shouting at him like he'd shouted at Cheryl. As far as Ste knew, Doug was still in the process of loathing Cheryl.

Which reminded Ste, Cheryl was someone else he had to visit soon.

Doug said goodbye and gave him a little wave as he headed towards _Price Slice_.

Ste watched him go. Thinking over the conversation he'd just had with the American.

The words '_The friends I keep' _rang through his head over and over again.

Doug was friends with Ethan. A detective constable. Who felt guilty about Rae and sympathetic to Ste. He might listen to Ste because of those reasons. If anyone was going to present any evidence Ste found to the police, then Ethan was his best and most reliable bet.

Also, Doug was friends with Texas. If Ste got Doug on side, then Texas might follow. She'd believed Lynsey at one point and if all three of them could present evidence: the sister of the first victim, the lover of the second, and the best friend and ex-boyfriend of the third, surely the police would listen?

But before even attempting to get Doug, Texas and Ethan on side, Ste had to actually have enough proof for people to believe him. Or even for Ste to believe it himself. And there was only one way to do that. Investigate Silas.

And who would help him? Well thanks to the friends Doug kept, Ste could speak to Riley. But the footballer was too busy organising his upcoming wedding, and by the time the preparations were over, Silas would be back for the ceremony. So that left the twins. Jason and Seth. Surely Ste could relate to one or if not both of them, and convince them to help him.

He also planned to speak to Darren again now he was beginning to doubt Silas. And he also wanted to speak to Nancy to find out what the hell she was playing at.

So much to do. So little time. But he couldn't get started right away.

Ste looked down at the crates with a sigh.

He had to take these all down to the basement first.


	6. Chapter 6

The next update! I hope you enjoy!

Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers on the story so far: HollyoaksBitchh, xXwritteronamissionXx , Sinceslicedbread , Iskasala , SoftSkinIsWeeping , CurleyDoodles and outsider clc! And thank you to everyone who is faving/following etc the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

This chapter, for once, is not in the POV of Brendan or Ste and instead in the POVs of Jason, Seth, Doug and Silas, in a little tribute to the 'wedding of the year' for the Oaks. I'm trying to keep the story in some parallels with what's happening on the show, as well as weaving this story into it. :)

* * *

><p>The Costello-McQueen Wedding.<p>

The event of the year. Well, according to some.

The Costello-McQueen Wedding.

Taking place tomorrow.

It had been in preparation for months. That was what Jason couldn't understand. What was the point of so many months of stress and arguments and organising, just for one day? It would all be over in the blink of an eye. It would all be over by tomorrow night.

Personally Jason couldn't wait for it to be over.

He dreaded the day itself, knowing that he would be forced to answer the unavoidable waterfall of questions. About him. About her. Jasmine.

What was he supposed to say when his Great Aunt Maggie asked "Jasmine? What have you done?"

Was he supposed to reply "Jasmine is dead." Or "I'm a boy now Aunt Maggie. They call me Jason. Oh and by the way, I'm taking blockers as soon as this stupid wedding is over."

That was the other reason Jason wanted the wedding out of the way. Maybe then his dad couldn't use the excuse of being too busy with the wedding so that he didn't have to discuss the blockers.

His dad was being an idiot lately. The way he had marched into school like some controlling psycho and snatched Jason's blockers out of his bag, in front of all his friends, had been way out of order. And his dad had pushed Seth up against a wall at the pre-wedding party. Jason knew that Seth had been able to pull all the right strings to wind their dad up lately, but his dad rarely did anything like that. Everyone was wound tight, stressed out, and merely faking it all behind balanced, polite smiles.

The sooner the wedding was over, the better.

The only reason that Jason was going to it at all was for Riley. And Mitzeee had promised to sort out any overly questioning cousins of course.

Jason looked up from his pint of coke when he felt that someone was watching him.

His eyes fell on a chavvy looking guy – who Jason had seen a couple of times around the town - sitting a little further up the bar, and was openly staring at him.

Oh great, another punter come to view the freak show.

"Having a good gawp?" Jason shot at the young man, who looked rather taken aback.

"I'm not gawping."

Jason snorted. "Yeah right, come to see the freak right? The he-she. I've heard it all before mate, so just move along yeah?"

The young man shook his head, smiling slightly "I wasn't looking because of that." He spun around on his barstool so that he was facing Jason and stuck out his leg. "I was admiring your taste in trackies."

Jason looked down at his own trackies, before seeing that the guy was wearing an identical – but more worn – pair of tracksuit bottoms.

"Snap." The guy said, grinning with lots of white teeth. He scooted down a couple of barstools and stuck out his hand. "I'm Ste. And you are…Jason Costello, right?"

"Yeah." Jason shook Ste's hand.

"Looking forward to your brother's wedding tomorrow?" Ste asked.

"Not really." Jason admitted, and then hurried to correct himself, "I want to be there for Riley, it's just a lot of my relatives don't know about…" He gestured at himself, sighed and then ended with "They will be expecting to see Jasmine. And instead…they'll get me."

Ste nodded understandingly, and then quickly explained "I read about it in a magazine article a while back, Riley was asked about you."

"Yup." Jason rolled his eyes. "What a way publicise the freak."

"You're not a freak." Ste said firmly. "And as long as your family support you, you've got nothing to worry about. I was the same when I came out, but everyone – well, most people – were so understanding that it wasn't as bad as I thought."

"You're gay?" Jason asked in surprise.

"Well, technically bisexual. I've got two kids, me." Ste shrugged casually, sipping his beer.

"I'm…I'm gay too." Jason had no idea why he admitting all this to a near stranger, but there was something about Ste that was different. Jason felt he could confide in him, and that Ste had some idea of what Jason was going through – more than what everyone else did anyway.

"Nothing wrong with that Jason." Ste smiled at him.

"God, I wish my dad would be as accepting of it as you."

"Ah." Ste winced. "Daddy issues?"

"You have no idea."

"Actually. I kind of do. Believe me." Ste didn't go into any other detail and looked at Jason in interest. "So your dad doesn't accept you?"

"He does, it just takes him a long time to consider anything. He's unwilling to talk about the next steps. I think he is still hoping that this is all just a phase and by next year he'll have his little girl back." Jason pulled a face, feeling sick just saying those words.

"So does any of your family support you?"

Again, Jason didn't know why he was revealing so much, but spouted "My twin Seth, he does, but he always wants me to think things over carefully before I do it. Riley does, and my cousin Mitzeee. My mum pretends she does but I know she misses having a daughter. And my granddad. He's supported me too. More than dad."

"Your granddad." Ste repeated thoughtfully. "He talked to me the other day." He said. "But he's in France now isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he's back tomorrow for the wedding."

"Wouldn't want to miss it."

"No."

"Why'd he leave for France?"

Jason shrugged. "A few reasons."

"If he has a house in France. Why would he want to live in Hollyoaks?" Ste pondered.

"Because we're here." Jason said simply, slightly confused as to why Ste would need to ask that.

"But if you were him, and you had the opportunity of living in France, instead of here…what would you do?"

Jason smiled and looked around the pub before answering "France. Definitely."

"And now you get my point." Ste laughed. "Though I'm sure you and your family are enough reason to keep him here."

"And he has his journalism stuff here. It's important to him." Jason said. "He goes out more and more these days. Keeping himself busy."

Ste hummed, "Busy." He repeated, eyes flashing dark for just a second.

Before Jason could ask, Ste looked at his watch and then clapped Jason lightly on the shoulder. "Sorry mate, gotta do my shift with the kids because their mum is too busy planning her wedding."

"She's getting married too?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Ste said darkly, "And I'm looking forward to that even less than you are looking forward to the wedding tomorrow."

"It'll be fine. If I'll be fine then you will be."

Ste smiled quickly and stood up "I'm sure. It was nice talking to you Jason, good luck with the wedding tomorrow."

"Thanks, speak soon yeah?"

Ste smiled more genuinely this time, nodding. "Definitely."

-H-

The Costello-McQueen Wedding.

The event of the year. Well, according to some.

The Costello-McQueen Wedding.

Taking place tomorrow.

Personally, Seth couldn't wait for it to be over.

Seth had secrets. So many secrets. Which had twisted and grown and were so complicated that Seth just wanted it all to be over. Finished. Done.

For months, only he had known about his dad's affair with Mercedes, but now Doug and Warren knew too. Only he knew that Warren had threatened to spill the secret in order to get money from his dad and the oh-so-innocent bride. Only he was able to stop Doug from admitting all to Riley.

He didn't want to emotionally hurt Riley, and no matter how mean he'd been to Doug over the past few days, he didn't want Doug to get physically hurt by Warren. But he did want his dad to hurt. He wanted his dad to regret and panic and pay up everything Warren asked. He needed to learn his lesson.

But otherwise, Seth just needed to keep quiet. If nobody found out or told anything, no-one but his dad and Mercedes would get hurt by the amount they had to pay up.

It would all be over by tomorrow night. Everyone just had to keep their cool till then.

"Wow, you look happy." Someone commented to Seth's left.

Seth turned from where he was staring out from the bridge outside the _Dog in the Pond_, to the man who had come up beside him.

Seth looked at the guy – Ste – Seth thought he was called. Or was it Stephen? He'd overheard Brendan Brady calling him that before.

Brendan Brady. The murderer.

"You work at the club," Seth said. He knew from one of the times he'd accompanied Riley to go and visit Warren when Warren had been Riley's manager. Ste had been busy behind the bar, with Brendan Brady lingering not far away.

"Yeah."

"You work for Warren Fox."

"I do. Yeah."

"He's a twat."

Ste laughed. "Tell me about it. I've been on the wrong side of that guy more times than I can count. The man is twisted."

Seth grimaced. "I know."

"You've got on the bad side of him?" Ste sounded surprised.

"Yeah I…" Seth paused. Can't give away too much. Got to keep quiet. "He was on Riley's stag do. I know the crazy shit he gets up to."

Ste nodded. "Crazy doesn't cover it."

"They both are though. Your bosses. Brendan Brady as well."

Ste winced. "Yeah. Let's just say I'm not going to nominate either of them as 'employer of the month' anytime soon."

"No I guess not." Seth agreed, looking back at their reflection in the water.

Ste looked down at the reflection too. "So, the big Costello-McQueen Wedding tomorrow?"

Seth groaned "It's all I've heard about for months."

"Your twin looks about excited as you do."

"Yeah well, he's got his own problems. And I've got mine."

"And how are your parents coping?"

"Well mum is loving it, and dad…" Seth trailed off, frowning, picking his words carefully. Can't give anything away. "Dad is being dad. Controlling and…let's just say I'm not going to nominate him for 'dad of the year' anytime soon." He finished, stealing Ste's joke.

Ste didn't seem to mind and laughed. "But you've got Mitzeee there, and your brothers, and your granddad."

Seth grimaced. "I'd rather Mitzeee wouldn't come – Warren's her plus one. But it'll be nice to see granddad again. As long as that crazy girl Lynsey stays away from him. That's probably one of the reasons why he took the break back to France."

"Lynsey thinks he's the serial killer." Ste summed up.

"Yeah, and isn't that the most insane thing you've ever heard? I mean…its granddad!"

"Lynsey thinks she has her reasons. She thinks it's suspicious he took off back to France right after Rae's murder. But like the police said, you're granddad's alibis were more than tight weren't they? Anyway, I need myself another beer and I'll leave you alone to your thoughts." Ste smiled "Good luck with the wedding tomorrow."

"Thanks." Seth said. He needed all the luck he could get.

He watched Ste walk away, his worry about the wedding now fighting with what Ste had said. His granddad was innocent, of course. But it was undeniable he flew back to France very soon after Rae's death, after Brendan had been arrested and Lynsey had then continued to accuse him. But his granddad's alibis were real, whilst Brendan's only alibi was fake.

But right now he couldn't trust anyone. He'd trusted Warren on the stag do and look what had happened. And he now couldn't trust Warren or Mitzeee not to spill the beans to Riley and everyone else at the wedding. He'd trusted his parents to stay loyal to each other and look what happened – Gaz...Mercedes...and all the other girls his dad had slept with. He couldn't trust Doug to keep quiet about the affair. He couldn't trust Jason to think before he acted, making changes he couldn't reverse. And above all he didn't trust Mercedes. Not one bit.

Could he trust his granddad when he could hardly put faith in anyone else?

Though, to be fair, Ste was probably untrustworthy too. He would have to find out.

But only after this mess of a wedding was over.

-H-

The Costello-McQueen Wedding.

The event of the year. Well, according to some.

The Costello-McQueen Wedding.

Taking place tomorrow.

Doug couldn't wait for it to be over.

Doug watched Ste walk away from Seth and head back into the pub. Doug took a step in Seth's direction, but then backtracked. He then turned towards the pub, where he knew Riley was upstairs with his mum perfecting last minute wedding details. He took a step in that direction. But then stopped. He turned back towards Seth only to stop again and sigh.

Seth was happy to see his dad pay Warren what he'd demanded, so he was definitely unmovable in his decision not to tell Riley anything. Doug had tried so many times to persuade Seth otherwise but it was mostly useless. And now Doug was torn.

He had two options:

1) To tell Riley and break his heart but reveal that Mercedes had cheated on him and that the baby might not even be his. Might be his _half-brother_ instead! And save him from a marriage based on lies.

Or 2) Keep quiet; keep lying to his best friend. Keep Riley happy and oblivious. And by not saying anything, not have his legs broken – or worse – by Warren.

Both options sucked.

He knew which was the right thing to do, but still he couldn't work out which he should do.

Doug took a couple more steps towards the door of the pub, only to spot Warren standing some way in the distance, watching him closely...dangerously. Warren met his eyes and drew a line across his neck with his finger as warning.

Suddenly, a voice behind Doug distracted him from Warren's threats and he whipped around.

"You look more stressed than the mother of the groom." Ste had said.

"Yeah, well, being a best friend of the groom gives you responsibilities." Doug said , turning round to find Warren still standing there glaring at him.

Ste followed where Doug was looking. "What's his problem?"

Warren spotted Ste next to Doug and pushed off the wall he was leaning against, before disappearing back into town.

"God knows." Doug lied.

"He's a bastard, him." Ste said. "Just the other day, threatened to break my legs at work because I was rude to him."

Doug snorted tiredly. "Yeah, he seems to use that threat a lot."

"You too huh? What's he breaking your legs for?"

"I know a secret he doesn't want to be told."

"Oh really?" That seemed to have piqued Ste's interest, but he didn't press further. "Good old Warren and his scare tactics."

"Yeah, he and Brendan have them down to a tee." Doug said. "Thank god there's only one of them around now."

"True." Ste agreed and stood looking thoughtful for a moment, "You know, I've been thinking. It's a bit funny how they didn't really find that much evidence against Brendan."

Doug stared at Ste, every inch shocked and appalled. "What the hell do you mean? They found Rae's body in his car! And the weapon in his bedroom!"

"Brendan is positive he's been set up. There were none of his prints on the body. He has an alibi in that he was taking his son to the airport around the time that Rae was supposedly murdered. And the real evidence to back it all up is the jewellery."

"What jewellery?"

"Apparently the killer – supposedly Brendan – collected jewellery from his victims. Rings mostly, but Rae didn't have a ring, so he took her necklace. None of them were found in Brendan's house or car."

"They could be buried anywhere. We knew about India and Bex's rings. Brendan did take them, Ste. Even if the police can't find them. He is guilty."

"But the killer attacked Lynsey and stole her ring too! Why would Brendan do that to one of his best friends?"

"Lynsey is a nutjob Ste! She was never attacked! And she thinks Silas Blissett is the killer!"

"You never know. He might be. Texas believed it at one point. And so did Riley. Why don't you ask him? After the wedding of course."

"Silas did not…"

Ste held up a hand. "Just get your stresses about the wedding out of the way first. And then come and find me and we'll talk. Ok?"

"Fine." Doug snapped, "The moment this stupid wedding is over I'll be over to make you see sense, and that Brendan Brady killed my girlfriend and your ex."

"And I will try and prove you differently." Ste shrugged. "Later Doug."

And he left Doug standing speechless, even more confused, and even more torn apart over what was right and wrong in the world. He wasn't sure he knew anymore.

-H-

The next morning Silas looked up at the sign of the _Dog in the Pond. _He breathed in deeply. "Good to be home." He said to himself.

He'd come back refreshed, and ready with plenty more plans that he couldn't wait to put into action. He'd sort Hollyoaks out once and for all. Save it from the sins it had slipped into.

But before he could do any of that, there was his grandson's wedding to attend.

Sadly, his grandson was getting married to that slut of a WAG wannabe, Mercedes McQueen. The whole McQueen clan were filthy, promiscuous, lying scum, but Mercedes was most probably the worst. Followed by that…Theresa. What did Will Savage see in that girl?

Despite his silent anger that his grandson had been trapped in the web of lies and temptation by the blackest of black widows, he jovially entered the pub, crossed to the stairs and headed up to the flat with a smile.

"Granddad!" Jason flung himself into a hug the moment Silas stepped into the flat.

Silas stumbled back, dropping his suitcase in order to clutch his chest, but laughed and hugged Jason back. "Careful Jason, you'll knock me over one day."

Jason stood back and grinned.

"Well you're in more of a cheerful mood than when I left. Looking forward to the wedding now are you?"

"Yup."Jason nodded. "Some people made me see sense."

"Oh really? And who were they?"

"Riley. And Ste."

"Ste?" Silas asked in surprise – Rae's friend? "As in Ste Hay? Why were you talking to him?"

"Well, he just started to talking to me yesterday. He's gay, so he knows kind of what it's like for me. And he kind of made me realise that I'm not alone in all this, I have support."

"But isn't that what we have been saying to you all along?"

"Yeah, but I guess I just needed to hear it from an outsider, someone who knows kind of what I'm going through."

"He's gay Jason. Not transgender."

"But I'm gay too granddad."

Silas faked a smile "I know you are Jason. I just don't think Ste is the right person for you to seek confidence in."

"Why not? He said you spoke to him before you left for France? He was really chatty; he was asking me all these questions about you. He just seems a nice guy."

"Interested in me was he?" Silas hid his growing suspicion. What was Ste Hay being so curious about?

"Yeah. He…"

Their conversation was interrupted by Heidi striding into the room. "Dad! You're back! I'd love to chat about your trip but I'm – you know – busy busy busy." She flustered her hands around. "Jason! Why aren't you dressed yet? And come on dad, no time to waste! Chop chop! I'll talk to you in the car to the church." Then she bustled out of the room again, muttering about 'Bloody Myra McQueen' and 'leaving me to do everything myself.'

Jason turned round to Silas and rolled his eyes before hugging Silas again. "It's good to have you back granddad. I'm so glad you're here to keep me sane at the wedding."

"It's good to be back." Silas said, "Now run along and get ready before your mum comes back."

When Jason disappeared, Silas took his suitcase to his room and sat down on his bed.

Only a few more hours till the wedding.

The Costello-McQueen Wedding.

The event of the year. Well, according to some.

The Costello-McQueen Wedding.

Taking place today.

And Silas couldn't wait for it to be over.

He had so much more planned to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Woo! A two chapter update! Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>As it turned out, it wasn't about Brendan that got Ste talking to Cheryl again.<p>

It was about the fact that Amy and that idiot Lee wanted to fucking take his kids away from him! Take them all the way to _New York_ for god's sake!

Ste couldn't live there – he had a criminal record.

Ste couldn't visit there – he had no fucking money.

Ste couldn't take them away from their mother, not after all he had put Amy through in the past. And no matter how much he loathed Lee for saying it, he was right: technically, Ste wasn't Leah's biological father.

He'd had no other option than to agree.

And he'd ended up crying in Cheryl's arms.

He'd missed her comforting.

When Ste had seen Lee in the street and asked him why he'd chosen Ste's family to rip apart, and Cheryl had pulled him away, Cheryl had spun Ste to her when they'd gotten inside the club.

"Ste, Ste, calm down pet. Ok?"

Ste had sniffed and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, hiccupping for breath. "M'sorry Cheryl."

"It's ok love."

"I can't believe I've lost them…" Ste told her for the hundredth time that day.

Cheryl patted his shoulder and didn't say anything for a while, waiting for Ste's tears to subside. "Hey, Ste, what are you planning on doing tonight?"

"I dunno." Ste sniffed again, blinking the remaining tears from his lashes. "I can't go home and face them. Not tonight…"

"Well that's settled then." Cheryl smiled. "You're staying at mine for the night."

Ste was more than slightly taken aback "But…"

"Look, you aren't the only one who needs to get things off their chest. I've missed talking to my favourite barman." Cheryl punched him lightly in the shoulder, her smile turning hopeful. "Fancy talking things through?"

Ste nodded, knowing that Cheryl wanted to talk about Brendan. Ste himself hadn't been able to investigate Silas since the day before the wedding, and that was days ago. He hadn't been able to think about Brendan because of all the issues he'd had with Amy and Lee deciding to move away and take Leah and Lucas with them. But he knew that he needed to talk Cheryl about Brendan, clear the air between them, and apologise properly for the way he'd treated her at Rae's memorial.

-H-

Ste sat on the bench by the fountain, phone to his ear. He was surprised when Amy's phone went to voicemail.

"Hey Amy, it's…" He took a deep breath "It's me. I, erm, I had to get out of the house for a bit and clear my head y'know? So I'm staying at Cheryl's tonight…and maybe tomorrow. I'm sorry for causing you all this stress but my kids mean the world to me and it's a big deal having to give them up. I'm sorry again. See you tomorrow."

He ended the voicemail and then dialled another number.

He wasn't at all surprised when that call went straight to voicemail.

'_Hey, it's Rae, I can't take your call right now - I am probably off doing something amazing. So just leave a message and I'll call you back to tell you what you missed. Bye!'_

Hearing Rae's chirpy voice calmed him down, but it also filled him with so much sadness. That message that was now so familiar to Ste that he knew every tone of her voice and every sound in the background off by heart. He could hear it in his head now without even having to listen to the voicemail. But he did it anyway. He needed to. It was the only relief from missing her so much it was becoming hard to bear.

But she wasn't the only one he was missing.

-H-

"So Brendan's been beaten up?"

Cheryl sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, only looking up when Gilly came over to where she and Ste were snuggled on the sofa in Cheryl's living room, and pressed a mug of tea into her hand. "Thanks love," She addressed Gilly, who smiled briefly and then headed upstairs. Cheryl watched him go before turning to Ste "Two days ago." She said. "But there have been countless fights before that."

"He never told me."

Cheryl nearly dropped her mug in surprise. "You've been to see him?"

"Yeah." Ste nodded. "But I haven't been in days – not since before the Costello-McQueen wedding."

Cheryl hummed. "And what a shambles that apparently turned into. I can't believe Mercedes had the nerve to go on their honeymoon alone. Poor Riley…" Cheryl then smiled at Ste "But nevermind all that, I'm sure Bren will have been so happy to see you."

"I think so." Ste admitted, he looked down at the floor just in front of the sofa. It wasn't _that _long ago when he and Brendan were lying on the carpet together, just before Eileen came in and ruined everything all over again.

Which reminded Ste, he had to text and update Declan at some point. Not that he'd tell him that Brendan had been beaten up of course.

"I'm thinking of going to see Brendan tomorrow. To see how he is."

"I'm going tomorrow too, tomorrow afternoon because I'm in charge of the club tomorrow morning and Warren's taking over in the afternoon." Cheryl said. "We could go together?"

"Ahh I can't. I'll have to go for one of the earlier morning visits because I'm working most of the day tomorrow."

"Ah well," Cheryl shrugged. "He'll get two visitors. That'll please him, I'm sure. Right, I'm just going to make up the bed in Lynsey's old room for you to stay in and then I'll be back down."

A sudden thought shook Ste and he asked "Which room is Gilly staying in?"

"The spare room." Cheryl said immediately. "The one Declan stayed in when he was here. Don't you worry love…" She said, suddenly realising what Ste had been meaning "No-one's moving into Brendan's room. He'll be out before too long anyway." She said optimistically, "They are going to realise he's innocent at some point and the day that comes his room is going to be exactly as he left it."

-H-

Ste tossed and turned, uncomfortable sleeping in Lynsey's bed. She should, by all rights, still be living here. Ste was becoming more and more convinced that she was telling the truth. She shouldn't be treated like the village freak, people should believe her. People would be begging her forgiveness when the truth came out. When they found out she was right all along.

Worries of his kids being all the way in New York had him awake and fretting too. God, he didn't know how he'd get by day to day without seeing them. He'd miss Amy too, so much. He'd already lost one of his best friends, he didn't know how he'd cope losing another. And Lee...Lee could bugger right off as far as Ste was concerned, but Lee made Amy happy, and Amy was right, this was a great opportunity for them all. For Lee, for Amy, and for the kids.

Ste just wished he could be a part of the happy ending.

Knowing he'd never get to sleep with those thoughts running through his head, he instead focused on his visit to Brendan in the morning, and eventually he slipped into a light, fitful sleep.

-H-

"Oh my god." Ste could only say, sitting down heavily opposite Brendan. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I've been beaten up." Brendan said bitterly, as though Ste hadn't already guessed.

"No, I didn't mean that…I meant what the hell happened to the 'tache?"

Brendan's lips quirked in a genuine smile, a smile that was surrounded by the new addition to his facial hair. "You don't like it?" He asked, his tone hinting on amused.

"I'm more of a 'tache man than a beard man." Ste confirmed. "Stubble yes, beard no."

"Sorry to disappoint. I guess it hides the bruises better."

Ste's face fell, his attempt to keep it light hearted and cheer Brendan up fell flat. "Well, it was nice to see you smile for a change." Ste commented, before adding "Who beat you up?"

"Some of Foxy's mates. Turns out he wants my share of the club, and he'll do anything to get it."

"What? He can't! Brendan, you have to tell someone that…"

"No. I can live being the prison freak Stephen, but there is no way in hell that I'm becoming the prison snitch too. Ye know what it's like, you've been in juvy, you wouldn't have dared snitch of one of those kids would'ya?"

Ste shook his head, and Brendan sat back in his seat. "There, point made."

"But Warren can't! He can't get away with all this! First the threats and now this…"

"The _what?"_ Brendan's voice turned ice cold.

"I…" Ste pulled at the collar of his polo. "I erm, confronted him. Kind of."

"Stephen!"

"I told him to support you." Ste snapped. "I'm trying to get people on your side!"

"And what did ol' Foxy say to that? Didn't take too kindly to it I suppose?"

"He threatened to break my legs."

Brendan sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face and over his new beard. "Don't upset him Stephen. It isn't wise."

"I can deal with Warren. I've known him a lot longer than you."

"The man is dangerous."

"Yeah well," Ste huffed "No more dangerous than Silas."

Brendan squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose – not dissimilar to the pose that Cheryl had used the previous day. "Please tell me you still aren't investigating Silas."

"If we need to prove your innocence…"

"I'm not desperate Stephen." Brendan said, the lie in his voice ridiculously obvious. "I don't need to be out of here right away. I'm not gunna go down for this anyway, I can't do. I won't. So there's no need to do anything rash. Anything that will get you in danger."

"Silas only goes after girls."

"He'll go after whoever he thinks suspects him. And if he doesn't go after you, don't give him more reason to go after Lynsey, because I assume she hasn't given up either?"

"Cheryl hasn't given up on you either. She's visiting this afternoon. And your son hasn't either."

Brendan's eyes lit up as he looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Declan took my number off your mobile before he left. He texted me to ask what was happening with your case and how you were coping. His mum won't tell him anything so he trusts me to tell him things. I hope it's ok that I'm texting him?"

Ste had expected Brendan to be furious, what with how many times Brendan had warned Ste away from his son during Declan's visit, but instead, Brendan's face split into a smile – for the second time that day. Ste counted it as a record.

"Thank you." Brendan's thanks took Ste totally by surprise. "But you haven't told him about…" He waved a hand in front of his battered face.

Ste shook his head. "None of that. Just that you're coping. Which I hope is the truth." Ste looked more closely at the cuts and bruises that littered Brendan's face. "I'm so sorry about all this Brendan." He couldn't help how choked up he sounded.

"Don't. Don't worry about me." Brendan's searching eyes locked with his and he seemed surprised by the emotion he found in Ste's. "Hey, hey, I'm fine. Trust me. I can handle it."

Ste nodded – oh god, why was he close to tears _again?_ – and looked down from Brendan's intense gaze.

"There's something else isn't there, not just me." Brendan guessed "What's wrong Stephen?"

"Amy and Lee are planning on moving to New York." Ste's voice was so quiet Brendan had to lean forward to hear him. "And they're taking the kids with them."

"But they can't…"

"Apparently they can." Ste finished. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Hey…" Brendan soothed, and as though he'd been holding himself back the entire time, was touching Ste in an instant, one hand clutching one of Ste's, the other wiping the tear from Ste's cheek, thumb running over the cheekbone. "It's ok. It's ok. Amy will realise the mistake she's making. She will. I promise."

"How do you know?" Ste asked, looking around, slightly embarrassed of the show he was making by crying and having to have the _beaten up _prisoner comfort _him_.

Brendan dropped the hand from Ste's face as he looked around too, a lot more suspiciously than Ste, but didn't let go of his hand, which was something Ste never thought he'd see: Brendan openly holding his hand.

"I just do. She knows how much you adore those kids, and how much they need and will miss their dad." Brendan squeezed his fingers. "She'll realise."

Ste nodded, hoping that was true.

"Time!" A warden called.

Brendan sighed heavily, and for the first time of his visits so far, Ste did too. "I don't want to go; I need to tell you more."

"Quickly then." Brendan urged, tightening his grip on Ste's hand to keep him in place.

Ste leant forward "Don't let Warren bully you out of the club. And remember that you have people who believe you're innocent and support you. Don't give in." Ste prised his hand from Brendan's and stood up, shrugging into his jacket.

"And Brendan?"

Brendan looked up from where his gaze had fallen dejectedly to the table. "Yeah?"

"Try and make some friends." Ste advised, smiling to keep it light hearted, but showing with his eyes that he meant every word seriously. "I know it's hard…but it'll stop _that_ happening again." He gestured to Brendan's face. "I hate…" Ste dropped his gaze from Brendan's expectant one. "I hate seeing you hurt." He looked back up to see that Brendan's mouth had curled into a little smile at the corners. "But not as much as I hate that beard."

Brendan laughed. Actually _laughed. _"Get used to it. The 'tache isn't coming back until I'm proved innocent."

"Then I hope that day comes really soon." Ste joked, grinning broadly in triumph at making Brendan smile and laugh. He nodded at Brendan. "I'll see you soon Brendan."

"I hope so."

Ste was more than a little taken aback by that sudden admittance.

"It was nice talking to you Stephen." The words followed him as Ste turned around and headed outside, pleased that the conversation had gone so well. He sat down on a wall outside the prison, gulping in the cool morning air.

Brendan had been a hell of a lot calmer today. No fidgeting, no tapping, no eyes flicking, no clacking his teeth…none of his usual nervous habits.

By all means, Brendan should have been even worse because of his terrible beating, but he actually seemed more relaxed than Ste had seen him yet.

Ste wanted to think it was just because Brendan was happy to see him.

But he'd come to the conclusion that the other reason was because Brendan had finally cracked.


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you doing Seth?" Silas asked his grandson, who was moping on the sofa, and had done nothing but for the past few days.

"Not good." Seth admitted.

"Move up…" Silas suggested, so Seth curled his legs up a bit more to let his granddad sit next to him.

"Riley's still mad at me." Seth complained. "It's not my fault! Dad and Mercedes made me keep quiet!"

"I know, and that behaviour is inexcusable. It's not your fault my boy. They put you in a very awkward and pressured situation. It was despicable of them to do so."

Seth nodded. "I wish Riley saw it like that."

"He will come round, when he realises that marrying Mercedes McQueen would have been the biggest mistake of his life."

"Well I've been saying that since day one."

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that girl isn't going to be interfering in our lives anymore."

"But what about the baby?"

"Ah of course, apart from the baby." Silas patted Seth's arm. "Now, let's talk of something a bit more cheerful eh? Are you looking forward to Halloween?"

"I guess."

"You guess? Don't you remember how much you used to enjoy Halloween when I organised the parties when you were little?"

"But I'm grown up now granddad; I'm too old to go trick or treating anymore."

"I know you are a big boy now." Silas ruffled Seth's hair "Nearly a man. But you can still have fun. I still adore Halloween and look how old I am!"

"You always enjoyed Halloween. Even more than Christmas sometimes." Seth commented.

"Every time." Silas corrected. "And this year is going to be no different. Now cheer up! We'll carve some pumpkins tonight in preparation. I'll get you and Jason one whilst I'm in town."

"Ok granddad, thanks."

"Oh, and Seth? Jason told me that Ste Hay talked to him the other day and had wanted to speak to me. Has Ste said anything to you?"

Seth looked at his granddad in confusion, until he remembered the conversation he'd had with Ste the day before the wedding. God that seemed so long ago now. "Yeah, actually. Before the wedding. I can't remember what we talked about, but he did ask after you."

"Did he now? I'll have to go and find him at some point to find out what he wanted."

"Ste?" Another voice joined in, making Silas and Seth turn around and peer over the top of the sofa.

It was Mitzeee, having just walked in from the direction of Heidi's bedroom where she'd supposedly being consoling and giving advice – not that Silas believed anyone should listen to what Mitzeee had to say - and was on her way to the kitchen.

"Excuse me Seth," Silas smiled at his grandson, before getting up and approaching the young woman. "Yes, Ste Hay." Silas said. "Know him?"

"Of course." Mitzeee rolled her eyes, the unspoken _I know everyone _still as clear as day.

"What do you know about him?"

Mitzeee shrugged. "Lives with his ex-girlfriend and his two kids. Works for Warren and the Brady's as a barman at _Chez Chez. _He also was very good friends with the girl who died last – Rae. They did have a relationship at one point too…"

"But Jason told me he was gay?"

"Oh but that's the juicy bit…" Mitzeee grinned with all her pearly white teeth. Seemingly as pleased as ever to be the one to spill a little bit of gossip. "He is gay. Had a relationship with a guy called Noah not that long ago, but that's not important. The bit that everyone still can't believe is that he went out with Rae as a _cover._"

"A cover?" Silas repeated.

"Yeah," Mitzeee nodded enthusiastically. "A cover. Because at the same time he was _sleeping _with _Brendan Brady._" Mitzeee then stopped, eyes wide and excitable as she eagerly awaited Silas' reaction.

Silas frowned. "Brady is gay?"

"Obviously." Mitzeee rolled her eyes again.

"But he was married. He has children. He also had some kind of relationship with his first victim – that India girl."

"India was _his _cover." Mitzeee explained, "To hide his and Ste's secret relationship."

"It was a relationship?"

"Oh yes." Mitzeee nodded, "Went on for months."

"Oh, well," Silas said, sounding as surprised as he really felt. No false shock needed this time. "I suppose you learn something new every day."

"I'm just a fountain of information." Mitzeee grinned. "I'd better get some coffee for Heidi, but if you ever feel behind on the village goss…forget Nancy Hayton and her articles! I'm the one with the real news." She winked and then continued to the kitchen.

Too right. Silas thought disgustedly as he turned away from her. Mitzeee's little pink abomination of a book was packed full of dirty secrets. And apparently her mind held far more than what she got published.

So Ste and Brendan had been in a relationship had they? And now Brendan was in prison and Ste was going around, presumably trying to clear his lover's name? By approaching his grandchildren and asking about _him? _That as more than just coincidence. There was only one conclusion: Ste believed Lynsey and he suspected Silas.

Silas wasn't worried. He merely grinned. Another person to play with.

He walked to his bedroom to pick up his bag and then ruffled Seth's hair again as he passed. "I'll bring back those pumpkins."

"Ok, and thanks granddad."

"Anytime." Silas smiled.

The smile fell from his face as he headed down the stairs and toward the pub. He had a few things to do before he brought back Seth and Jason's pumpkins. First, he thought as he clutched his bag tighter to his side, he had to take food and water to Mercedes.

And after that, he would find Ste Hay.

Then he would get the pumpkins.

And after that, he would plan the greatest Halloween night ever.

-H-

Ste was mopping the floor of the club when Warren Fox smashed his way inside, stormed towards Ste and threw him painfully backwards against the bar.

"Warren?" Ste wheezed out in surprise as the wind was knocked out of him. "What have I done?"

"What _haven't_ you fucking done?" Warren spat in response.

"I don't…" Ste was cut off when Warren was on him in an instant, pressing him against the hard surface of the bar, hands fisted in Ste's jacket.

"I've just been to visit our matey Brendan." Warren snarled. "And guess what? He's even more determined in refusing to sell me his share of the club. Can you guess why that is?"

"No Warren!" Ste said earnestly, "I have no idea!"

"Because of you!" Warren yelled, pushing Ste back so that he was bending backwards over the bar's surface, the bottom of his back being pressed painfully into the edge of it.

"I don't understand!" Ste cried out.

"You visited him this morning. Gave him fucking _hope _and told him not to give up! You've given him even more determination! You little shit! I _want _this club to be mine again! Just _mine!_"

"Well Brendan wasn't going to give you the club whether I'd gone to see him or not."

"Oh he will. If the idea is beaten into him enough times." Warren sneered.

"What? No!" Ste struggled against Warren's grip, aiming for a hit. "You can't do this to him!"

Warren grunted when Ste managed to land a fist into his side, and threw the smaller boy to the floor. He leant over him to say "I can and I will. He _will _give me this club, if it's the last thing he does. He will give up eventually. As long as _you _stop giving him the strength to keep denying me."

"You can't stop me from doing that." Ste said, attempting to sit up, only to have Warren push him hard in the shoulder and knock him back to the floor.

Warren knelt over him, hand closing round his neck – not squeezing, just with enough pressure to make its threat known. "Oh yes I can," Warren said, confidence oozing on every syllable. "Because if you go and visit Brendan again, I will kill you."

"You don't scare me." Ste kicked out in attempt to dislodge the older man, but Warren didn't budge.

"Yes I do _Stephen_. I can see it in your eyes." Warren cocked his head to the side. "And that's because you know I follow through with my threats. Now stay away from Brendan, or I _will _kill you. Understand?"

Ste tried to shake his head, but Warren moved his hand from Ste's neck to his chin, grasping hold of it painfully (oddly reminding Ste of a time Brendan had done the same thing) and Warren forced him to nod. "Yes, yes you do understand. Because to ensure you don't go back, I don't have to threaten just _you. _See, you don't want your kids to grow up without _either _of their parents now do you?"

"Amy?" Ste's eyes widened in panic. "Leave her out of this! You wouldn't."

"I would. I remember, so long ago now, that you two tricked me out of cash when you pretended one of those kids had leukemia. And there were the times you stole from me, and the time you burnt down Evissa, nearly killed Louise…"

"Yeah, but in the end, you did that job yourself."

The punch to his stomach had Ste wheezing. Warren leant down to hiss "Last _fucking _warning Ste. You are hanging by a _very _thin thread right now. But then again, you have been an annoying little thorn in my side for _years, _Hay."

"But Amy…"

"Will die if you visit or make contact with Brendan again. And so will you."

"You won't be able to." Ste couldn't help but feel a little smug, for the first time truly glad that Amy would soon be in another country. "She's moving to New York."

"I can find plenty of other ways to stop you Ste, don't you worry about that. Now get out of my sight."

"You can't fire me…"

"I'm not firing you, you little shit. I just want you out of my way before I deck you in good and proper. Ok? I'll see you on your next shift. Or before then, if you really prove you're as thick as you look and go and see Brendan."

"I'd rather stay on the shift." Ste said stubbornly, trying to ignore how much Warren's words and threats hurt. Even more than his physical injuries from today's beating. "I need the money."

"Cheryl's just given you more hours hasn't she? I'd accept the time off if I were you, because I assume Amy's taking the kids with her to New York, so go spend some time with them. And besides, you'll be living all alone when they go, you'll need less money with fewer mouths to feed. Now run along."

-H-

Ste waited until he was outside the club before he let the tears spill from his eyes. His phone rang in his pocket. He wiped at his eyes and pulled out the phone.

It was Amy.

He declined the call, knowing he wouldn't be able to hide his distress from her, and walked out into town. He needed to clear his head before he went back to Cheryl's.

He planned to stay one more night there, before going back to face Amy and Lee. And spend his final few days with his children.

He headed down the postered alley by the side of _Chez Chez_ to bump straight into someone.

"Sorry." He muttered, not bothering to look up from the text he was sending to Amy to explain where he was staying that night and that he'd see her and the kids the next day.

"Lost in thought were you?"

The familiar voice had Ste's head whipping up and he spun around. "Silas?"

"Ste." The old man greeted. "You know, I've been talking to a few people today. I found out so much, you know."

"That's nice…?" Ste said, confused, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"Oh yes it was. My grandchildren told me they'd had some conversations with you and that you had asked after me?" He took a step towards Ste, and Ste took one backwards, to hiss in pain when he backed into the wall, his newly gained bruises from Warren, protesting at the impact. Silas had carried on talking "That's very kind of you, to take such an interest in my personal life."

"I was only asking…"

"What were you hoping to _achieve _boy?" Silas asked, voice suddenly threatening, and his stance menacing as he closed the gap between them with another step forward. "To find out who killed Rae? To help Lynsey? To prove your _boyfriend's_ innocence?" Silas' lip curled at the last bit.

"Brendan isn't my boyfriend."

"But he was. And you still care for him. Why else would you be so nosy?"

"To be fair…" Ste retorted angrily "It's only being nosy if there is something there to find out. Admitting a guilty conscience there, old man?"

Silas suddenly pushed him, his hands hitting where Warren had punched Ste earlier, and making Ste hit the wall for a second time. Ste nearly crippled at the pain that shot through him.

"Stay away from me Ste. No-one believes Lynsey and they _certainly _aren't going to believe _you._ You are worthless. A nothing and a nobody. The ex of a murderer."

"You are the murderer."

"Shh, shh, shh." Silas smothered Ste's lips with his hand. _The hands that killed Rae_ the panicked thought shot through Ste's head. "Let's not start rumours now Stephen."

"Ste." Ste corrected fiercely.

"Ah yes, only dear _Brendan _gets to call you Stephen. Well, Ste, I have things to be doing: collecting pumpkins and preparing for Halloween. It's my all-time favourite holiday you know. I cannot _wait._ But if you want to live to see Halloween, I suggest you keep that mouthy trap of yours shut and stay away from me and my family. Understand?"

"You can't threaten my life." Ste snapped. Not when someone else already has.

"Oh but I can. And you know better than to underestimate me Ste. Not unless you want to become number four." Silas stepped back and straightened his coat. "I swear, if you continue I _will _make this your last week. Or finally finish that bitch Lynsey once and for all. She's been fun but she's beginning to get to people. You are a perfect example that people can actually believe her madness. So it's your choice Ste. Do you want someone's death on your conscience?"

Ste shook his head.

"I thought not." Silas replied smugly. "I hope not to see you again soon Ste. And you should hope never to see me again. But then again…it is Hollyoaks. Unfortunately everyone bumps into each other at some point or other."

Ste didn't want to hear anymore and turned around, running as fast as he could from the old man, and the taunting laugh that followed him. He didn't stop running until he was safely pressed against the inside of the door in Cheryl's flat.

No wonder Lynsey was so terrified of Silas, if he'd been threatening her like this for months.

He found himself dialling her number before he even thought about it.

"Lynsey?"

"Ste, thank god." She sounded close to tears. "I was just about to call you."

"What is it?"

"Silas. I think he has plans for Halloween."

"Another murder?"

"He spoke to me outside the pub earlier. And it's what he seemed to be suggesting."

"Lynsey just calm down, stay in tonight with Jacqui and Rhys. I'll be round to see you first thing in the morning."

"Ok." He heard Lynsey take a deep breath. "Thanks Ste."

"Don't mention it. We'll figure this all out. I promise." Ste put down the phone.

He hated making promises he had no idea if he could keep.

-H-

Ste couldn't sleep at all that night. He lay awake, staring at the ceiling. So many worries were running through his mind. Warren and Silas' threats joined the list of things that had kept him up the night before.

Finally, after four hours of not being able to sleep, Ste got up to go and get a drink. On the way back upstairs and to his room, he passed Brendan's bedroom door. He stopped, and clutching his glass of water in one hand, he pushed the door open with the other.

It was how he remembered. The police hadn't left a thing out of place after their search of Brendan's room – apart from what they'd taken for evidence.

The weapon that had killed Rae had been found in this room. The weapon that had killed Rae had been _planted _here by Silas. Because Ste knew it for definite now. Silas was the murderer. Brendan was entirely innocent of the murders of Rae, India and Bex.

Ste put the glass on the bedside table and found himself sitting down on Brendan's bed.

Eventually he cautiously lifted the duvet and climbed in. The pillows still smelt like Brendan. The bed still felt comfortable, safe and secure. There was just one thing…one man…missing. Ste curled up, finally feeling at peace, and dropped off into a deep sleep.

-H-

Cheryl popped her head into Lynsey's old bedroom the next morning, and was surprised to find that Ste was not in the bed. That was funny, he hadn't said he was working, or leaving this early to see Amy and the kids.

She headed towards the stairs, smelling the cooked breakfast Gilly was preparing, wondering if Ste had already gone downstairs as well.

But that was when she noticed that the door to Brendan's bedroom - which she normally kept firmly shut – was slightly ajar.

She quietly pushed at the door and let it open enough for her to take in the sight of Ste, sleeping peacefully in Brendan's bed. The duvet engulfed him and his arms were wrapped tightly around one of the pillows, face buried deep into it.

If it had been anyone else, Cheryl would have been angry – no-one had gone into Brendan's bedroom apart from her since the police had turned it over and inside out. But this was Ste, and he looked so happy and content, that she couldn't help but smile and close the door again, leaving him be.

She couldn't help but wonder as she walked down the stairs, if Ste looked that happy when Brendan was sleeping beside him. Or if Brendan looked as content and peaceful as Ste when he had Ste sleeping in his arms. She hoped so. She also hoped she would see the day the boys were back together again: Brendan free and proved innocent, accepting who he was and who he loved. And that Ste would be in as much love with Brendan as he had once been, as she knew that at several points along the line some of those feelings had been understandably lost. It was a far-fetched wish that they would one day get their happy ending. But Cheryl decided she was going to wish for it anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Just a quick update :)

* * *

><p>It wasn't just Warren's threats that kept Ste from visiting Brendan.<p>

Many other things happened too, all at once.

Lee and Amy broke up, and Ste had to console her.

Amy and Michaela went missing one night, and Ste nearly went spare the next day, thinking that Silas could have gotten her.

He'd then spent all of Halloween with Amy behind the bar at _Chez Chez_.

He'd seen Silas that night, only briefly, when the old man had passed the bar dressed as the grim reaper – of all things. "My favourite holiday." Silas said, gesturing around the decorated club.

Amy, who was unaware of what Ste knew about Silas, nodded with a polite smile. "It's a fun holiday."

Silas smiled at her "Oh yes, lots of fun." His eyes were hiding something Ste was terrified to try and decipher.

"Have a good night, then Silas." Ste said, ending the conversation as quickly as possible.

Silas' gaze shot from Amy and bore onto Ste. "I will, I'll make sure of that. Enjoy yourself too Ste, while you can, Halloween is almost over."

Which meant Lynsey had run out of time on her decision. She'd rung Ste and told him about it. She had refused to see him though, because she wasn't supposed to have involved anyone. Doug had listened to Ste, and had begun to believe Lynsey, but he hadn't stayed away, and now Silas was angry that Doug knew.

Ste could see Doug across the club, sitting close beside Ethan. They had their heads down, talking quietly to each other. Though Doug did look up once, and his eyes found Ste's. He nodded at Ste, and then glanced at Amy. He mouthed 'watch her' across the room and Ste nodded in understanding.

Ste spent all night making sure Amy didn't wander off.

But no-one had been looking out for Heidi Costello.

Silas had killed his own daughter. And to Ste, that was one of the scariest things of all, that Silas would be so twisted to kill his own daughter.

-H-

The police arrested Silas the next day. Word spread that Lynsey and Riley had found the rings. And Rae's necklace.

Cheryl, Texas and Nancy came to sit in the club.

"We should have believed her." Texas was saying once again. "Lynsey said it all along and no-one believed her."

Ste looked over from the bar. "I did. Doug did. And Brendan did too, and look what happened to him."

"But he'll be freed now, love." Cheryl insisted, "Now they know that Silas did all this and that Brendan is innocent."

"Yeah, but you and I both know that Brendan has changed whilst he's been in prison." Ste looked at Nancy and Texas coldly. "No-one believed _him_ either. Maybe it was something about the Silas-influenced trash that's been all over the newspapers…"

Nancy looked over at him. "Excuse me?"

"You. And your articles. You had Brendan pinned as the murderer…"

"A very easy mistake to make when the murder weapon was in his bedroom and Rae's body in his car."

"But if you had believed Lynsey and gone with her to the woods that day, or just_ been there_ like you should have been…but Silas had poisoned you against Brendan, against Lynsey and was making you push Darren away…"

"What's Darren got to do with this?"

"He didn't trust Silas either, but you don't listen to him, just like you don't listen to anybody else."

"Have you been talking to Darren?"

"Enough!" Cheryl cried out. "Enough. Ste, go home; I'll pay you for the hours you miss. Just go home and see Amy and the kids, ok?"

Ste opened his mouth to argue, but knew better than to argue against Cheryl, so closed it and did as he was told.

-H-

When he got home, Ste sat down heavily on his sofa and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He texted Declan first. _Real killer found n arrestd ur dad shud be freed soon._

With that done, he then dialled Rae's number. After the voicemail beeped, Ste left her a message. "You can rest in peace now Rae. They've got him. I love you, and I miss you so, so much."

He then called a different number.

_'This is Brendan Brady, I'm not here right now, obviously, so leave a message if it's important. That's to everyone apart from you, Foxy.'_

Ste had been listening to Brendan's voicemail more and more over the past few days, but this time, he left a message.

"Brendan, they've got him. They've got Silas. It's all over, and you'll be home soon. I can't visit you right now, and I'm sorry, but Warren's threatened me and he's serious this time. I miss you. Keep strong and most importantly..."

He jumped and stopped talking when he heard a knock on the door.

He put down the phone and went to answer it...

The phone voicemail time ran out, and the call switched off with a beep.

-H-

"I want to make a phone call." Silas said.

D.I Small just couldn't believe it. "We're already getting Lynsey Nolan into the station to speak to you."

"I would like to make a phone call, please."

"Tell us where Mercedes McQueen is." D. I Small asked for the thousandth time.

"No comment."

"If you get to speak to Lynsey will you talk?"

"And if I get my phone call."

D.I Small sighed in frustration. "You can't keep making new demands."

"I can, because otherwise you won't get anything out of me."

-H-

Brendan picked up the phone.

He'd been called out of his cell and told that the police had rung and were asking to speak to him and that it was urgent.

"'lo?" Brendan asked gruffly.

"Brendan Brady."

That was no voice of a police officer.

"You!"

"Yes, it's me."

"Ye little fucker! You set me up! Ye murdering…"

"News will probably get to you soon that I have been arrested."

"What?" Brendan let out a cackle. "Now that has made me day."

"No, what would make your day would be a visit from Stephen, would it not?"

"Ste…Stephen? What do you know about…"

"I know enough." Silas interrupted. "Has the boy been to see you recently?"

Brendan stalled.

Ste had promised to come back really soon. He had. And that had been about five days ago.

"No." Brendan couldn't stop the crack in his voice.

He heard Silas made an amused sound. And then the call ended.

"What?" Brendan said to the phone. "What!" He yelled, turning around and throwing the phone into the wall. The prison guards were on him in seconds, restraining him. "What have you done with Stephen?" Brendan screamed out.

-H-

That night, Brendan sat in his cell, waiting for Warren's friends to come calling again, like they did most nights.

Normally, Brendan would fight back, but tonight he was tired, and emotionally drained.

Not Stephen.

Silas wouldn't hurt his Stephen.

He'd made as many phone calls today as he'd been allowed but all had come up empty. Cheryl had been out, he'd got her voice machine. Amy had her phone switched off, Lynsey's too. Ste hadn't picked up.

Ste. What had Silas done to him?

"Brady." A man who the other prisoners nicknamed 'Rex' came in, followed by his cronies.

"Ah, Foxy's slaves." Brendan sat on his bed, legs wide apart, leaning on his thighs, hands clasped between them. "Come to…_persuade_…me again?"

"It's not personal man, just business." One of them jeered.

"Yeah well, I ain't selling Foxy that club. I'd rather die." He slid off the bed until his knees hit the floor. "So go on then, do your worst."

One of them kicked out at him, not hard, just to nudge him with his foot.

"Get up Brady." Rex ordered.

"No."

"Get up Brady or I'll…"

"Just get on with it." Brendan closed his eyes, and then the pain started.

At least it stopped him worrying about Ste for a little while.

And afterwards, when he was lying with fresh cuts and bruises, looking up at the ceiling, he was filled with a mixture of feelings.

Happiness, believe it or not, was one of them. Silas had been caught. Brendan was proved innocent. He wouldn't be behind bars, in this godforsaken place, for much longer.

He felt anger too. The minute he was out of here, he was destroying Warren Fox's fucked up little world. He was going to rip and tear it apart strip by bloody strip.

But above all, he felt a terrible, growing fear. What had Silas done to Stephen?


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry that it's been ages since I updated last! Had a lot on at uni and catching up with Hollyoaks is sadly, not a priority right now. I've only just caught up in order to update, so I hope you enjoy :) 

* * *

><p>Cheryl came to see Brendan. She commented on the state of his face. She didn't mention her worries over the state of his mind.<p>

"How's Ste?" Brendan asked the moment she sat down. "Have you seen him recently?"

Cheryl looked at him in confusion, "Of course he is love, I saw him yesterday."

Brendan choked a sigh of relief. Silas had been blagging, wanting Brendan to worry and act out and get in more trouble. Silas had been playing his games even when he'd been arrested. Sick bastard. There were too many people playing games with Brendan right now. Silas...Foxy...

"What made you think something would be wrong with Ste?"

"Silas rang me."

"He what?"

"Mentioned that Ste hadn't been to see me in a few days," Brendan twitched in an almost subconscious gesture, drumming his fingers once on the table. He was back to his agitated stage, impatient to get out of prison and get his revenge. "Even when Ste had promised. He made me think something had happened, turns out he was sour about being arrested."

"He killed someone else Bren." Cheryl said, "His own daughter."

"Heidi Costello? I suppose that was an accident?"

"Lynsey says it was meant to be her."

"Ah yes, so you all know that Lynsey isn't mad now, and that I'm not, well, so crazy either." Brendan grinned.

"I always believed you Bren."

"You didn't believe her though."

"No, but I'm making amends for that. I'll bring her here to see you tomorrow if you want?"

"Ok." Brendan shrugged, "Now, tell me, how's old Foxy doing?"

-H-

The next day Lynsey was as surprised as Cheryl over his questions about Warren, but she knew why. She warned him not to do anything stupid.

Of course he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Just smash up his cell a bit.

-H-

The day Brendan was freed was the best day of his life. He felt refreshed, free and vengeful. The perfect combination. He picked up his things that had been confiscated by the police upon his arrest – his necklace and his phone and the suchlike, and then left. "Told you I was innocent." He said smugly to the guards at the door, before heading out into the street. He didn't wait for Cheryl to come and pick him up. He just started walking. And carried on walking.

-H-

Brendan picked up his mobile and held it to his ear. He grimaced at the first few messages, all sent from Cheryl asking him where the hell he'd gone. Then he got one from just under a week ago. It was from Ste.

_'Brendan, they've got him. They've got Silas. It's all over, and you'll be home soon. I can't visit you right now, and I'm sorry, but Warren's threatened me and he's serious this time. I miss you. Keep strong and most importantly...'_

The call cut off.

Brendan held the phone away from his ear and stared at it. Warren had threatened Ste?

Just one more reason to bring the fucker down.

-H-

To say that Brendan had disappeared, in reality he hadn't gone very far at all.

A nearby hotel had sufficed just fine.

Brendan spent a few days plotting, but then he became restless, the cramped hotel room reminding him too much of a restricting prison cell. But there wasn't many places he could go without bumping into someone he knew, but he needed something to do.

And as it turned out, Ste never did sort out that lock on his front door.

Ste was a deep sleeper, always had been. Brendan was standing in the corner of the younger man's bedroom watching him sleep, and Ste was none the wiser.

Brendan's fingers itched to touch. He hadn't made contact with another caring human being in so long. And this was Stephen.

He soon gave into temptation and stepped up to the side of the bed.

Ste carried on sleeping peacefully. He was lying on his back, shirtless, with his legs and armed splayed haphazardly across the mattress.

Brendan squinted at him through the dark. There was a necklace around Ste's neck.

Ste had never worn a necklace before.

Brendan picked the pendant from Ste's chest and looked more closely at the skin-warm silver on his palm. It was a cross. Brendan's hands closed around his own necklace with an almost identical pendant on it.

Surely Ste hadn't bought one because it looked so similar to Brendan's?

Brendan knelt down on the carpet, his head level with Ste's, and carefully placed the necklace back down on Ste's chest, watching the young man's face closely.

"Ye miss me Stephen?" Brendan whispered.

He was surprised when Ste actually seemed to respond to his voice, muttering in his sleep and turning his head to the side, so it was facing Brendan. His eyes didn't open though.

Brendan smiled, lifting soft fingers to trace the side of Ste's face. "I missed you." He said. "Why did ye let Warren scare you out of coming to see me? I needed you." Brendan had been terrfied when Silas had made him think Ste was in trouble. If Ste had cared so much about Brendan he would have ignored Warren and come to see Brendan, rather than scaring him out of his mind. Brendan closed his fingers around Ste's wrist tightly. "I needed you. Why weren't ye there?"

"He scares me." Ste mumbled in his sleep, trying to pull away from Brendan's grasp.

"Yeah well, he doesn't scare me." Brendan hissed back, rubbing the skin on the delicate inside of Ste's wrist with his thumb. "And I'm gunna keep you safe from him. I'm gunna make sure Warren Fox never threatens anybody ever again." He pressed a kiss to Ste's temple.

He was tempted to kiss his lips, but that might actually wake up the sleeping boy. He fought the urge and reluctantly let go of Ste, stood up, and forced himself to walk away towards Ste's bedroom door.

"Brendan…" Ste murmured loudly, turning over in his bed.

Brendan stopped and looked back. "I'll be seeing ye soon Stephen."

-H-

Ste woke up suddenly. He'd been having such a vivid dream. He blinked madly in the dark, staring at a spot beside his bed where he'd imagined Brendan to be standing not moments before.

The room was empty.

But Ste was positive he'd heard Brendan's voice telling him everything was going to be alright.

But Brendan was still missing. Nobody knew where he was, but Ste had a feeling the Irishman was not as far away as everyone thought.

He grasped the pendant of his necklace and dropped into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

-H-

When Warren threatened him a few days later, asking whether Ste had had any contact with Brendan, Ste's mind immediately flew back to the memories of the night where Ste had thought he'd heard Brendan talking to him. In the nights since he'd also woken up with the eerie feeling of being watched. He denied having any contact with Brendan though, because Warren was furious and looked about ready to beat him up right there in the street. Warren threatened his life once again if he found out Ste had been lying.

Ste watched Warren storm away with wide-eyes due to the panic that had set in the minute Warren had grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall.

Ste knew that Brendan would be back in the village very soon, and when he was, Warren Fox was going to have to watch his step.

But how was Ste supposed to react when Brendan finally showed up again? Now he was free, things were different. He'd still beaten Ste and threatened him as much as Warren Fox had – for different reasons of course. He'd stood by Brendan throughout all this and he did still love him. He just wasn't sure if he'd be able to forgive him.


End file.
